Oíche Shamhna Spiorad
by Dogsrule
Summary: After trying to do a harmless spell Arthur and Alfred are now forced to team up with others to fight friends and an unseen enemy who seem to be pulling all the strings. Can everything be brought back to normal? Or is it all destined to fail? Halloween fic
1. prologue: A pre party phone call

Greetings! And here's the prologue chapter thingy of **Oíche Shamhna Spiorad**! Which is just Halloween Spirit in Irish. I thought it looked cool. ^_^; And a change of pace on this one, It's USUK! But I'm still gonna have Spamano and GerIta in this because how can I not have it?

And seeing how it's Septemer 30th and October is just a day away this is a Halloween inspired fanfic! Cause Halloween's awesome!

Don't own Hetalia…because if I did I would have a Risk episode just so I can see Italy act nuts. XD

* * *

><p>It was a calm peaceful day….until it was interrupted by a phone call.<p>

"_**IGGGGGYYYY! Guess what season it is!**_" A cheerful American voice cheered.

"Alfred…How many times do I have to tell you to greet someone properly when you call them!" A (now) very annoyed English-man by the name of Arthur Kirkland screeched into the phone.

"_**Whatever Iggy. Come on! Guess what season it is! GUESS GUESS GUESS!**_"

"Yes, yes. I know, it's autumn and you're excited about that pathetic sport you call football."

"HEY _**American football is awesome! And I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about Halloween!**_"

"Ah, the holiday that I created."

"_**You created, I perfected.**_" Alfred chirped.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"_**AHAHAHA! Anyway are we still on for that huge kick-ass party?**_"

"Yes we are. But concentrate on the meeting first!"

Then there was a moment of silence followed by, "_**You sounded just like Germany when you said that. Did you accidently switch your personality with somebody again? I thought you learned after you were acting like France for a day.**_"

"…..piss off. And it's 'learnt' not 'learned' so stop butchering my language! If you must know my magic is the best in the world and I'll prove it to you tomorrow if you want me to."

"_**Awesome! We need a magic show at the party too! Great job Iggy! I can't wait!**_"

"IT'S NOT A MAGIC-!...never mind. I give up. I'll see you tomorrow Alfred."

"_**Kay! See ya tomorrow Iggy!**_" Then Alfred hung up and Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Honestly. Just what am I supposed to do about that boy?" Arthur muttered as he thought out loud. Then he sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I'd better get my spell materials ready…"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the prologue! The real stuff starts in the next chapter!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE~!


	2. The magic begins

First actual chapter! That was written when I had free time. I get bored easily. ^_^;

Don't own Hetalia….. T^T

* * *

><p>"And that's why if we use genetically altered super pugs we can defend all the countries of the world AND have a cute huggable sidekick for all of us!" Then Alfred stopped to take a breath. With a huge smile on his face he looked around the room at all the stunned faces of the other nations.<p>

"Well….? What do you guys think? Awesome idea worthy of a hero right?" He asked with a smile still on his face.

"Oh, yes. It's completely 'awesome' I can't believe we weren't able to think of something like this before." Arthur said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Why does it have to be one of my breeds aru?" Yao perked up and demanded.

"DUH! Because pugs are in Men In Black of course!"

"YOU DECIDED BECAUSE OF ONE OF _YOUR_ MOVIES?"

"Ve~ I think that pugs are cute!" Feliciano perked up this time.

"And you're the same dumbass who likes the potato bastard so shut the hell up already dammit!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano who whined, "But fratello! Ludwig's really cool! And he can tie his own shoes too!"

"I don't fucking care."

"Ahahaha~ don't be like that Lovi! Ita-chan's just trying to help!" Antonio chirped and hugged Lovino, and got a kick to his leg in return.

Then it let to more arguing between the nations. When it got to the point where it was close to shattering the windows Ludwig stood up and shouted, "All of you shut up right now!" Then he calmed down and said, "Fine. If all of you can't act like adults I suppose this meeting is over." Then he walked out of the room followed closely by Feliciano.

All of the nations who were left in the room stood and stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Alfred and Gilbert jumped up and yelled, "AWESOME! PAAAARRRRTTTTTTTY!"

!~!~!~!~!

There was only one word that could describe the party…chaos. Complete and utter chaos.

"Hey Iggy! Ain't this party awesome?" Alfred asked as he flopped his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur pushed the arm off and scowled. "Ain't isn't a real word Alfred. Just because it's a party doesn't mean you have to act like even more of a brainless git."

Alfred just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, says the same guy who's always chugging down some type of alcohol. Speakin' of which..How come you're not drinking anything right now?"

"Because I was going to do my spell first! I need to make sure I'm sober for it!"

Ohhhh….RIGHT! The magic trick! Come on show us Iggy!" Alfred cheered.

Arthur nodded his head and got a piece of chalk out.

"Huh? What's that for?" Alfred asked with a confused look.

"It's for this spell! My new fairy friend Salvia helped me set this up."

Alfred just snorted. "Wow, Iggy. Don't you think that you'll a little too old for imaginary friends?"

"They are all real! And I thought that you wanted to see the spell!" Arthur yelled while being red in the face.

"Yep!" Alfred chirped.

"Well then step back and let me work." Arthur said then he went back to drawing the magic circle. When he was done he took out a spell book and flipped to a marked page. As he started chanting, '_**Advocato in consilium omnes vires altissima nocte per aera vesper nocte sanctificat et dimittam omne robur**_' over and over, but each time he'd repeat it the light around the circle would glow brighter and brighter until it engulfed the entire room.

!~!~!~!~!

As Arthur was starting to stir a little he could hear Alfred crying, "Please be okay Iggy! I don't want you to die!"

"Shut up Alfred! I'm not going to die!" Arthur sat up and yelled. _Huh? Why does my voice sound so strange…? _He thought as he looked at Alfred who looked like he was transparent like his brother Can…something or other.

"Yay! You're not dead!" Alfred cheered. Then he nervously turned his head away and said, "But..uh….you _might_ wanna look in a mirror…."

"Why…?" Arthur started to ask but he got his answer right away…but her answer might be a better way to say it.

"WHA-! WHA-? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHY AM I FEMALE?" Arthur screeched as she ran over to the mirror and turned back to Alfred.

Alfred shrugged, "Don't know Iggy. When I woke up everyone else was gone and you were like this."

After a closer look Arthur noticed that her eyebrows were actually normal sized and for some odd reason she was wearing a stereotypical witch's outfit, pointed hat and all.

_Now why did the spell cause this….?_ She thought as she turned around and noticed something else. The reason why Alfred looked transparent.

"Um…A-Alfred…Did you see your body right there by any chance when you woke up…?"

He looked at her with a confused look. "Huh? My body? But…" Then he turned around and saw it. "WHHHHAAAAATTTTT! WHY IS MY BODY THERE? AM I DEAD? AM I A GHOST NOW? I DON'T WANNA BE A GHOST MAKE IT STOP IGGY!" Alfred cried as he started spazzing.

"Calm down! Freaking out won't do any good! We need to try to figure out exactly what happened and what to do about the situation!" Arthur shouted.

"O-Okay..I-I'm the hero! I-I can handle any situation." Alfred stuttered and turned away from his body to look at Arthur. "S-So…what do we do..?"

Arthur just turner her head away and sighed, "I-I….don't know."

* * *

><p>Well…? How was that? ^_^<p>

But the 'if we use genetically altered super pugs we can defend all the countries of the world AND have a cute huggable sidekick for all of us' makes me want to face palm. =_=

Oh, and warning thing from here on out some characters are going to be acting VERY OOC. But it'll be explained later so it's all good now. ^_^

OH! The translation! ^_^; (that's probably screwed up because I used google translate for the latin.)

'_**Advocato in consilium omnes vires altissima nocte per aera vesper nocte sanctificat et dimittam omne robur**_': '_**Calling on all the powers of the deepest night course thru the air and release the strength of the All Hallows Evening tonight'**_

Review please! Tell me what ya think! Dogsrule out!


	3. Dance of the Snow Fairy?

Is back! And thanks **Aqua7KH** for reviewing! It means a lot!

So, like I said before some people are going to be acting VERY OOC buts it's going to be explained so don't hurt me for it! T^T

Yeah…still not owning Hetalia….

* * *

><p>"Wha-? What do you mean that you don't know? You're the guy who did the magic trick! You HAVE to know!" Alfred cried as he tried to hug Arthur but just passed through her instead.<p>

Arthur shivered for a second because of the cold feeling Alfred caused, then she stood up and said, "First off. It was NOT a magic trick. I think the fact that you're a ghost now proves that. And second, please refrain from calling me 'Iggy' or 'Artie' when we're around others for the time being. I really don't want to have to explain this to the others."

Alfred just blankly stared at her, "uh….so…if I can't call you Iggy then what am I supposed to call you?"

Arthur thought for a minute and replied, "Alice. That sounds like a sensible name."

"And boring." Alfred sniggered.

"…..how does being exorcised sound to you? Keep it up and that's exactly what I'll do." Alice asked with a death glare.

"EEP! I-I'll be good!"

"There's a love~." Alice smirked.

"Uh…so…what are you supposed to be anyway Iggy?"

"I'm a witch obviously. I thought that you could tell by looking?"

"Oh, a witch huh?" Then Alfred started to look her up and down.

After a few seconds of Alfred staring at her Alice snapped and yelled, "Why the bloody hell do you have to keep staring at me?"

"Uh…well….usually all the witches I see on TV and stuff are all ugly looking…but you look really cute." Alfred said with a sheepish smile.

Alice immediately felt heat go straight to her face, "O-oh…we-well thank you..b-but we need to focus right now Alfred! We still don't know if it's just the two of us who were affected by the spell or if any other nations were too!"

Then a loud cheerful voice rang out, "Alfie!", as a small ball of white light zoomed through Alfred.

"Wha-?"

"Wow Alfie! I went right through you! Can you tell me why? PLEAS ALFIE! Please please pretty please!" The voice rambled. Then the ball of light started to disappear a little and revealed….

"MATTIE?"

"Yep~! That's me!" Matthew chirped. He floated a couple of inches away from Alfred's face wearing a pure white outfit similar to his normal uniform, but the most shocking part was the large iridescent wings fluttering on his back.

"A snow fairy…" Alice breathed.

"A what…?"

"That's what Matthew is right now." Alice explained. But before she could explain further another voice yelled, "What are you thinking running away like that?"

"AWW! You're so mean Kumagiki! I just wanted to say hi to them and play!" Matthew whined with a pout as a man with white hair (that they first mistook for Gilbert) stormed in and grabbed the fairy.

"KUMA-WHAT?"

!~!~!~!~!

"Oh…I see. I thought it was weird when I suddenly turned human and this guy grew wings and shrunk. But shouldn't you have planned this out _before_ you did the spell?" Kumajiro asked when both he and Matthew calmed down and Alice explained what she knew of so far.

"Ugh…I don't need to be lectured by YOU of all people too…" Alice groaned.

"HAHAHA! Now you know how I feel around you Iggy." Alfred laughed. Then he pointed at Matthew who was sitting on Kumajiro's shoulder and asked, "But what did you mean by snow fairy?"

"Well, to start with a snow fairy is a specific type of fairy. They're commonly found in colder areas and help create snow during winter. They are all very cheerful and inquisitive about everything around them….and are extremely childish."

"NU UH! I'm not childish!" Matthew exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at Alice.

"Yes…and that an extremely accurate example of that." Alice muttered with an eye roll.

"But why's Mattie acting like this? Usually he's the calm one." Alfred perked up.

"I can only assume it's the spell's doing. It's causing someone to act exactly like what they were turned into. And before you ask Alfred, the reason why we're acting normal is because you're just a ghost and I simply have different magic powers now." Alice explained. Then she looked over at Kumajiro.

"But I can't figure out what he's been turned into…" She muttered to herself.

"Uh…I'm sure you'll figure it out soon Iggy." Alfred said. "So now what?"

"First we need to find out the extent of this spell. While it seems like everyone here is relatively safe for all we know there could be nations that were turned into much more dangerous creatures."

Alfred gave a thumbs up. "Got it! Don't worry about me Iggy! Even if I'm a ghost now I'm still the hero!"

"Of course you are…" Alice muttered.

!~!~!~!~!

A few hours later after trying to convince Alfred that he _**can't**_ have McDonald's anymore because he can't even eat it they finally settled down and sat at Alice's kitchen table.

"Well, if you two are hungry I could fix you something to eat." Alice said to Matthew and Kumajiro.

"NO! I'll die of food poisoning!" Matthew exclaimed.

_Ugh…if at all possible Matthew is now WORSE that Alfred…_ Alice thought as she started cooking anyway.

When she set the plate of fish and chips in front of them they stared at it for a second and then Kumajiro took a tentative bite.

"Wow, this is good. I thought you couldn't cook?" He asked as he took another bite.

"Huh? It's good? I wants some too!" Matthew chirped. When he tried it he cried out, "Yummy!" and then started digging it.

Alfred cracked up laughing, "Wow, Iggy. Just think all it took was you being turned into a chick for your cooking to get better. Who would've thought that."

"WANKER!" Then she proceeded to wring Alfred's neck…or at least try to. But her attempts were interrupted by a loud thud against the back door.

"AHHH! WHAT WAS THAT? A GHOST?" Alfred screamed.

"YOU ARE A GHOST YOU BRAINLESS GIT!" Alice screamed back. Then she grabbed her wand and slowly walked to the door and opened it.

When the door was fully opened they all jumped back as Lovino crashed to the ground right in front of them covered in deep scratches and a two hole bite mark on his neck.

"ROMANO?"

* * *

><p>UH OH! What happened to Romano? O_O (well…I already know… ^_^;)<p>

Oh..and question..what should Kumajiro be turned into? I has no clue. =_= But it has to be something other than a vampire, werewolf, or werecat. I has plans for those~. ;) And I need suggestions for stuff to happen too. So please give me suggestions! *puppy dog eyes*

Review please!


	4. Entrance of the hybrid

Is back! And yeah..this chapter's kind of dark… ^_^; But grazie for the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

**Aqua7KH**: Prego! XD

**Mitsuki Horenake**: Yeah, guess Kumajiro IS a bishounen right now. XD But…please don't have Charice fangirl rage me to death for this chapter! T^T

Don't own Hetalia….and I'm probably NEVER going to be allowed to own it now….

* * *

><p>"Huh? How did he get all those scratches and stuff? They look like they really hurt!" Matthew asked as he flew over and stared at the unconscious Lovino.<p>

"We can't worry about that right now. Let's get him into one of the beds and treat his wounds….I don't like the look of them." Alice said as she walked over to Lovino and motioned for Kumajiro to help her lift him.

"So what's up with Romano Iggy?" Alfred asked a few minutes later when he walked through the bedroom door and saw Alice bandaging Lovino's injuries.

"well I can't be certain about the scratches…but the bite mark is definitely from a vampire." She said as she wrung out a washcloth and put it on Lovino's forehead. Then she stood up and walked over to Alfred who paled and cried, "A VAMPIRE?"

"Keep your voice down! And yes, a vampire. I did say it was possible that some nations were turned into more dangerous creatures…but from how Romano looks right now it's too late to be able to stop him from turning into one…and then there's the scratches all over his body as well…"

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO? I DON'T WANNA BE ATTACKED BY A PSYCHO BLOOD THIRSTY ITALIAN!" Alfred cried and then tried to cling to Alice's arm.

"OI! Shut the hell up bastards! I'm trying to sleep dammit!" Lovino yelled as he sat up. Then he winced in pain and rubbed his neck and arms. Then he noticed his injuries and stuttered, "c-che diavolo…? This really happened?"

"What really happened?" Alfred asked.

Lovino snorted and rolled his eyes, "Che, wouldn't you like to know burger bastard."

"It would be best for all of us if told us Romano." Alice perked up.

"And just how is it any of your damn business bit-…..wait…..brow bastard…?" Lovino asked when he got a good look at Alice.

She nodded and then said, "Yes. I'll explain everything if you tell me what happened to you first. And you _WILL_ tell me won't you….?", as she ended the last part with a death glare.

Lovino's face paled, "S-Si! I-I'll tell you dammit!"

Alice only smiled at him and said, "Good. Then feel free to start now."

!~!~!~!~!

"_Where the hell is that damn bastard?" Lovino ranted as he stormed down the stairs of his and Feliciano's house. "I can't believe this! First I get dragged to that damn fucked up party by Feliciano and the tomato bastard! And now I wake up back here for some damn reason and can't find anyone! UGH! This has brow bastard's magic shit written ALL over this mess!"_

_But his evil plotting against Arthur was interrupted by a knock on the front door and the door bell ringing._

_**That better be Feliciano or the tomato bastard**__, Lovino thought as he stomped over the door and looked through the peephole at the smile face of Antonio._

_Lovino immediately threw the door open and yelled, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"_

"_I'm sorry Lovi~." Antonio chirped, "But since I'm here now do you want to invite me in?"_

_Lovino just stared at him, "….since when do you even ask bastard? And the door's already opened dumbass."_

"_Aww~ but I want to hear you invite me in! Please Lovi!" Antonio whined._

"…_I…."_

_**What the hell? Why am I feeling worried about letting him in? It's just the tomato bastard**__, Lovino thought. Then he stood on the side of the door and said, "Fine, come on in bastard. Happy now?"_

"_Si~!" Antonio chirped as he bounced in._

"_Well…? What the hell do you want?" Lovino asked with a scowl when he closed the door and locked it._

"_Oh…nothing~." Antonio said as he pulled Lovino into a tight hug._

"_OW! Loosen up a little bastard! That fucking hurts dammit!" Lovino winced._

"_Or maybe you'll just let fratello go? Right big brother Spain?" A voice perked up from the shadowed room next to them._

"_Ah~ Ita-chan! I didn't see you there. But I'm sorry. I can't let Lovi go yet." Antonio said. But the next thing he said chilled Lovino to his bones, "I haven't had the chance to sample my tomato's blood yet~. I wonder if he tastes like tomatoes too~."_

_Then Antonio's eyes flashed a bright red and he sank a pair of fangs into Lovino's neck which caused Lovino to cry out._

_As Antonio started drinking his blood Lovino saw Feliciano come out the shadows…but he had a set of cat ears on his head, a cat tail, and cat-like eyes that were now glaring at Antonio._

_Then Feliciano growled and launched himself at Antonio, while accidently scratching Lovino in the process._

_When he was freed Lovino ran as fast as he could away while listening to Feliciano and Antonio continue to attack each other…_

!~!~!~!~!

"And then I somehow ended up here and passed out." Lovino said as he rubbed his bandaged wounds again.

"Ugh! A vampire **AND** a were-cat? You have got to be kidding me! It's bad enough that it's just that blasted Spaniard whose affected but Italy is too?" Alice exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Wait! Then what the fuck does that even mean-!" Lovino started to ask but he got his answer when a wave of pain went through him.

"AUGH!" He cried out just before he started withering in pain. After what seemed like hours Lovino finally stopped and slowly looked up at them with cat-like eyes that reflected the light in the room a little.

"Che cosa?" He asked and revealed a pair of large fangs in his mouth.

"Um…well….uh…" Alice stuttered as she and Alfred stared at him. Then Matthew flew back into the room.

"KITTY!" He cried as he flew over to Lovino and started playing with Lovino's new cat ears and tail. "WHA-? WHAT THE FUCK?" Lovino cried as he felt his new appendages.

"Well…it seems like the two venoms mixed…and turned you into a hybrid of a vampire and were-cat…."

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Lovino screamed.

"OH! So he's a vampcat now?" Alfred up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

* * *

><p>Poor Romano! He got attacked by his brother! And *cough* lover *cough*.<p>

Review please!


	5. The real cause of the spell

Back after another day of frying my brain! But I think that I'm starting to catch a cold though… T^T AND this chapter is where the title finally starts to make sense! XD

**evemiliana**: Yep! Even as a vampire Spain's still obsessed with tomatoes who knew. XD Glad you like it! XD

**Mitsuki Horenake**: Yep! I'm REALLY liking Underworld now. ^_^; Well he's not going to have blue skin, I guess if anything he's kind of paler now…But he IS going to have some awesome fight scenes! Those are a must have! ;D

**Aqua7KH**: yeah, normally I don't like it either. Just in Hetalia. XD Glad you like it!

**WammyBoysFTW**: Yep! A vampcat. Leave it to Al to come up with weird names. XD

And note thingy! When the story mentions Lovino's (or Feli's!) claws they're actually like a cat's retractable claws. But on them they look like normal fingernails until they want to use them, then the claws show up. Just thought I should mention that. XD

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! XD

But I don't own Hetalia….

* * *

><p>"So…what you're saying is that it really WAS your damn magic shit that did this? And it turned Feliciano into a crazy cat thing AND the tomato bastard into a fucking bloodsucker!" Lovino hissed with his ears back, fangs bared and barely controlling his anger.<p>

"…..yes. But the proper term for what your brother is is 'were-cat'. And the spell I was doing _wasn't_ supposed to cause this. I'm still trying to figure out what happened in the first place." Alice muttered as she turned her head away and looked down.

Lovino's eye twitched, "I don't fucking CARE what the 'proper term' is. And you better work pretty damn fast then."

When Lovino said that Alice nodded, then she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Lay off of Iggy! It's not her fault…well..it's kind of her fault…but she's gonna fix it! And plus! With those ears and tails you can be Cat-Man now! The side-kick of the heroic Ghostly Boy and his fairy friend Snowy!" Alfred said when Alice had shut the door and walked off.

"….how does having your annoying as hell throat be ripped out sound bastard?" To add to this threat Lovino held up and hand of sharp claws right in front of Alfred's face.

"Sounds like that would really hurt! But I think that Alfie would get the point!" Matthew pointed out. Then he fell back laughing at the pun he made.

"…What the hell is WRONG with maple bastard?" Lovino asked as he stared at Matthew who had gone back to playing with Lovino's tail again.

"Oh, Iggy said that it's because he's a snow fairy. They're supposed to act just like little kids or something like that. Apparently that spell thing makes you act like what you were turned into. But it's not affecting me and Iggy like that because ghosts and witches have normal human personalities." Alfred explained with a very proud look on his face because he had remembered all that.

Then he stared at Lovino for a minute and said, "Actually…you got bit on the neck by Spain and scratched by Italy..so how come you're not acting all blood thirsty and stuff?"

"How the hell should I know that!" Lovino shouted back.

"It's because he's a hybrid." Alice said from behind Lovino as she opened the door.

"Huh….?"

"Oh, good grief do I have to explain every little thing?" Alice exclaimed with an exasperated look on her face. Then she calmed down and continued, "I mean is that because he's a hybrid of a vampire and a were-cat it's the mixing of the two venoms that allows Romano to stay sane right now!"

"OH!" Alfred smiled, "But why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Alice facepalmed and groaned, "I DID say it git. You're just too stupid to understand."

"Meanie!" Alfred whined as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So what do you want now bastard?" Lovino asked as he rolled his eyes at Alfred.

Alice sighed and said, "I came to tell you three that I found out what went wrong with the spell…and for goodness sakes Romano put those claws away before you take someone's eye out!"

Lovino scoffed but did it anyway.

"That's better," She said, "Now, what my spell was _supposed_ to do was to created a orb light show. Obviously that's not what happened."

"Yeah, I'd say so bastard. Especially since with just the people in this damn room burger bastard's now a ghost, maple bastard's a fairy, I look like one of those fucking cat people but with huge-ass fangs, and you're a bitch now. Yeah, I'd LOVE to see a light show do all that. So what's supposed to be the point of all this?" Lovino demanded with his tail twitching in irritation.

"The point is Romano.." Alice's eye twitched, "is not the fact that my spell failed. I couldn't have failed because it wasn't my spell to begin with."

"W-What…? What do you mean Iggy?" Alfred stuttered.

"Oh dang, looks like you were able to figure it out." A female voice perked up by the window.

!~!~!~!~!

"SALVIA?" Alice cried out when she saw the fairy sitting on the window sill.

"Yep~ the one and only. Guess I should have figured it would be possible for you to figure it out, I just thought it would take a lot longer for you to." The fairy nonchalantly said as she flipped her red and orange hair back.

"B-But why….?" Alice asked and feeling betrayed.

"Simple. I saw how all of the humans and you personifications loved Halloween and I'm not getting any respect as a fairy at all…so what if someone could harness the power of Halloween? Become the spirit of the whole holiday itself?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ANYWAY BITCH?" Lovino shouted and started to run toward Salvia with all his claws out. But before he could get close he hit a invisible barrier and fell back to where the others were.

"T-That's crazy talk Salvia! It's not possible to become the spirit of a holiday!" Alice stuttered as she held Lovino to his feet.

"Says the person who's the personification of the United Kingdom. And what makes you think that my plan hasn't been working?" Salvia asked with a dark smirk on her face.

"Because! There would be some sort of sign that something was happening or-!" Alice started to say but stopped.

Saliva laughed and said, "Oh, did you figure it out? True I can't become the spirit of Halloween with how the world is right now…BUT what if the world was changed to something that could allow that? With each nation turned I get stronger and stronger and closer to my goal. By exactly at 11:59 Halloween night the world will be mine and this spell will be permanent. So good luck trying to stop me~." Then she disappeared with a swirl of grey, black, and red smoke.

!~!~!~!~!

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE DAMMIT!" Lovino yelled after her. Then he stopped to take a breath while trying to get Matthew to release the death grip he had on Lovino's tail.

"Let me go!"

"NUUUU! I don't wanna!" Matthew whined.

"DAMMIT LET GO OF MY TAIL RIGHT NOW BASTARD!"

"W-What did she mean by that Iggy…?" Alfred asked after a moment of complete silence that followed when Lovino and Matthew finally calmed down.

"Oh, that damn fairy!" Alice growled. Then she turned to Alfred and said, "What she meant was that her spell is attacking the nations and converting them and the world into a permanent twisted version of Halloween…and that Italy and Spain along with those of us in this room is only the first part of it…"

* * *

><p>UH OH! Big problems now! Plus proof of what happens when Hetalia: Paint It White and Halloweentown meet an over imaginative (and kind of insane) mind. XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Training and the German invasion

What do ya know, I was right. I did get sick, and the reason why there was no update yesterday. =_=

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

Don't own Hetalia…but maybe I can still try to ask Finland for Christmas! That should work! :D

Cool! Elmo's on TV! XD ….and yeah…another reason why I'm NOT mature….

* * *

><p>"WHA-! She wants to take over the world?" Alfred cried as he stared wide-eyed at Alice.<p>

"It's not just that Alfred. She doesn't necessary want to rule the world, she's actually changing it to suit her needs." Alice replied, "What we need to do now is find some way to keep her from getting to the other nations. Then, hopefully, we can stop her before the time limit on Halloween night."

"But why would that bitch even tell us all that anyway? Wouldn't it fuck up her plans if we knew what the hell she was doing?" Lovino asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"I've known Salvia for a while now. I can only assume it's because she's overconfident. She doesn't think that she can ever lose."

"That doesn't sound very nice of her!" Matthew chirped as he flew over to Alice, "She sounds like one big meanie."

"No, it's really not nice." Alice told him when he landed on her hand. Then she looked up at Alfred and Lovino, "I'll start working on something to help the others. In the meantime you three should start training. We need to know what strengths and weaknesses we have, as we already found out with Spain and Italy we might have to do some fighting."

"AWESOME! Don't worry Romano! I'll make a man out of you." Alfred chirped as he swung his arm around Lovino's shoulder.

"Fuck off bastard! And get the hell off of me!" Lovino shouted as he pushed Alfred's arm off of him.

"Fine. Then you three have fun. I would tell you to not kill Alfred Romano, but I think that defeats the purpose right now." Alice said. Then she turned around and left the room.

"We will!" Matthew called out after her.

"Alright! Iggy's gone! So let's get to the fun ass-kicking part!" Alfred cheered as he did a fist pump into the air.

"Joy…Can't wait." Lovino muttered unenthusiastically.

!~!~!~!~!

The whole 'training' exercise turned out to be very productive…after both Alfred and Matthew had calmed down and Lovino had stopped yelling at/threatening them.

"Dang that was a lot of fun!" Alfred said as he sat down with his back against the wall. "And you can actually fight now Romano!"

"Stai zitto bastardo! [Shut up bastard!] I could always fight!...I…just choose not to!" Lovino growled and turned his head away.

"Yeah…Guess you didn't need to with your Spanish lover protecting you huh?" Alfred smirked and winked.

"HO INTENZIONE DI UCCIDERE CAZZO SI È FOTTUTO STRONZO! [I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!]" Lovino screamed with all his claws bared, then he lunged at Alfred but only passed right through him.

"I wanna play tag too!" Matthew said as he flew over.

"Non siamo fottuto bastardo giocare tag! Prendere il vostro fratello idiota a tenere la bocca chiusa maledetta! [We're not fucking playing tag bastard! Get your dumbass brother to keep his damn mouth shut!]" Lovino yelled as he got ready to try to attack Alfred again. But before he could a magic circle appeared under Lovino, and white chains appeared and encircled Lovino holding him in a tight enough grip to where he could barely move.

"Calm down will you? I swear, you all act like such children. Oh, and if you're going to yell at someone Romano make sure it's in a language they understand. I seriously doubt Alfred bothered to learn Italian." Alice said as she walked into the room holding a small bottle.

"Damn bitch…" Lovino muttered as he hid his claws and then Alice waved her hand and made the chains disappear.

"Better. So, how did you're training go?" Alice asked Alfred.

"Awesomely! Mattie created this whole blizzard (sorry about the mess…), Romano was all cat-like and jumping around! Oh…and he's also the reason why you have that large dent in that wall over there… And guess what Iggy! I found out that I can make myself be solid!" Alfred said. Then he hugged Alice. "See! I told you so!"

"Yes, I can see that. Let me go." When Alfred did she held up the bottle for them to see.

"This is what I've been working on while all of you have been training, well I've been training too of course. But my point is that this is a vaccine."

"So we can be cured?" Lovino asked.

Alice shook her head, "Sadly no. I haven't found a way to turn someone back to normal. What this vaccine actually does is prevent someone from becoming something. Which, when you think about the circumstances right now is slightly reassuring."

"Yeah..guess it's better than nothing. Good job Iggy!" Alfred said. Then he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

!~!~!~!~!

"Who on earth could that be…." Alice asked as she turned her head in the direction of the door.

"Don't know..but since it's daytime nothing bad'll happen…right…?" Alfred nervously asked.

"I don't know..but we better careful." Then they all headed to the door, with Lovino and Alfred staying in one of the rooms where they had blocked all the windows and Matthew hiding on Alice's shoulder.

"It's Germany." Alice said when she looked through the peephole. Much to Lovino's displeasure she slowly opened the door, "Yes…? How may I help you?"

Ludwig looked at her with a confused expression. "Er…Hallo…um, who are you?" He asked.

Alice nervously looked away and said, "Well…I'm actually England…There's been a..mishap with a spell."

"W-WAS? Then is that why Feliciano showed up at my house last night with cat ears and tail?" Ludwig asked with a shocked look.

"WHAT? Why the hell did Feliciano go to your damn place?" Lovino yelled from the room he was in. "If you did one single damn thing to him I'll be sure to gut you right open bastard!"

"I don't know why he did. But please don't try to attack me right now, I have enough to deal with." Ludwig sighed without noticing Lovino's ears and tail.

"YOU HAVE ENOUGH-? You fucking asshole! If you weren't over there right now I'd kick your potato bastard ass and rip your huge ass muscles right off your burly ass body!" Lovino yelled with his ears all the way back and his tail waving in anger.

"Was? Over here? But…?" Then Ludwig looked at Alice confused.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to have Romano attack you just stay in the sunlight. He…has a slight problem with it right now."

"A problem..? With sunlight…?"

"yes..well, I guess an explanation's in order." Alice said as she motioned for Ludwig to follow her into the living room and making sure that the living had enough sunlight to keep Lovino away from Ludwig for a while.

He took the whole thing surprisingly well.

"So…what you're saying is that a fairy who was a friend of yours is now attacking all of the nations in the world to create her own Halloween themed world?" Ludwig calmly asked.

"Yes. It's exactly like that. But Germany? You said that Italy came to your house..yet you don't have any scratches on you like how Romano did when he came here."

"Oh, he only came for a few seconds. He left rather quickly when he saw the silver mugs of bruder's I was putting away." Ludwig said, "It was really odd for him to act like that…"

"Not really. Were-cats' weaknesses is the same as a werewolf. I'm just glad that we were able to find you before something happened." Alice said with a relieved sigh.

"Ja. I'm glad about that too. I'll do anything I can to help." Ludwig said as he stood up.

"Then how about you get the fuck out of here bastard!" Lovino shouted from the other room.

"But why?" Matthew perked up and he flew out from his hiding spot. "Germany's fun!"

"Don't start sounding like Feliciano dammit!"

"HAHAHA! Great! Now Germany can help us increase our heroic skills! We'll show the world just how awesome the Monstar Squad can be!"

"There's no way we'll call ourselves such an idiotic name Alfred!"

Ludwig just sighed watching them, just what was he getting into.

* * *

><p>And now Romano's arch-enemy has appeared. XD<p>

Oh, and because I didn't want to have it in the actual story-line here's a list of the main characters (so far) with what they were turned into and what their powers are!

_**Arthur Kirkland**_: Witch (and gender-bent. XD ) Likes like his Nyotalia self now and wears a witch's outfit with hat that he can change with his magic whenever he feels like it. Strong magic powers that actually work now. Able to cast spells with or without a wand. Still has his normal ability to see spirits. But has a human-like body now so he's vulnerable to getting injuries.

_**Alfred F. Jones**_: Ghost. Looks normal just transparent. (like what's his face! *shot*) Still has his super strength. He can solidify himself but he can only do this for a short period of time about 4 hours at the most, even less during the day. When he's not solid he can only be visible in dark areas (ex. When Ludwig showed up Alfred had to stay in the dark room with Lovino.) or he can only be visible at night. Because he's a ghost right now he's vulnerable to spells that involve ghosts and spirits, and he's also vulnerable to exorcisms.

_**Matthew Williams**_: Snow fairy. Mostly looks like himself, just with large wings and all white clothing. Can create snow or ice at will, the actually amount depends on how he feels at the time and how much energy he has. Can only be seen by people like Arthur whose able to see things like that, but they can still hear and feel him (which means pranks in the near future. ;) ). He's now weak against fire and heat.

_**Lovino Vargas**_: Vampire-were cat hybrid. Has black cat ears (no human ears) and tail. Has slited eyes like a cat. He's slightly more vampire-like because he was bitten by Spain a couple of minutes before he was scratched by Italy. Has vampireish strength and were-cat flexibility/agility, plus the retractable claws. Is vulnerable to sunlight, crosses, and silver.

Dang that was long. XD But I hope it explains stuff! ^_^

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. The siren's sweet song

…it's gotten TOO quiet on here…time for some fighting! :D

Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! You people are AWESOME! XD

But I don't own Hetalia…still want to. WHY CAN'T I OWN IT DANG IT! DX

* * *

><p>"There. That should do the trick." Alice remarked when she pulled the syringe back out. "Sorry I had to stick you with this needle Germany."<p>

"Nein. It's alright." Ludwig said as he rubbed his arm. "It's better than having something happen."

"So….can we test it out to see if that damn vaccine'll work?" Lovino smirked (evilly) and flexed his claws a little.

"NO! We have _much_ more important things to worry about right now than your hatred of Germany Romano." Alice scolded.

"...maledetta cagna, non sa nemmeno quando a farsi gli affari suoi dannato... […damn bitch, doesn't even know when to mind her own damn business…]" Lovino muttered. "Fine. But it's only because I want to get Feliciano and the tomato bastard back to normal first."

"We…I suppose that's better than nothing." Alice muttered. "Now I have a theory about how to find nations who were transformed…"

"COOL! What is it? Some type of super secret spy 007 thing?" Alfred perked up excitedly.

"….no. It's nothing like that Alfred! I swear your brain really does have a movie filter on it!" Alice groaned. Then she collected herself, "What the REAL way is for us to try a scrying spell that targets magical anomalies."

"Like that old TV show Charmed or something…?"

"Something of that nature. But I assure you, _**my**_ method is much more precise and refined." Alice said with a slightly prideful look.

"….I really doubt that bastard." Lovino muttered under his breath, and earned a glare in his direction that caused him to pale and hide behind Ludwig.

"Now…" Alice threw one last glare at Lovino and Alfred, "If no one else has any comments I'll begin."

!~!~!~!~!

"…This IS just like Charmed." Alfred muttered as he watched Alice moving a large crystal that was tied to string over a map.

"BELT UP! And the producers of that show stole this method from me not the other way around!"

"But YOU said that it was something different!" Matthew pointed it out with a pout, while Ludwig just kept staring at him since Alice had just cast a spell to let him see supernatural stuff.

"I said it was something similar! Now both of you be quiet and let me concentrate!" But as soon as Alice had yelled that the crystal landed on the map.

"Where did it land?" Ludwig asked.

"It land on….Austria's house." Alice said as she looked at the map and then back up at the others.

"Great. So now we have to go see the piano bastard now?" Lovino asked with a eye roll.

"Seems like it. But be one your guard. All of us need to be ready.." Alice said as she stood up and put the crystal and map away and then picked up her wand.

After Alice did a transportation spell all of them stood in front of Rodriech's house staring up at it.

"So…who's ready?" Alfred asked.

"I am!" Matthew chirped as he fluttered next to Lovino.

"I guess I am…But why did the potato bastard have to lug his own personal arsenal with him?" Lovino asked with a glare at Ludwig.

"Because unlike all of you I'm still human Romano." Ludwig quietly said, but Lovino heard him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean bastard? You think we're freaks or something?" Lovino growled with the fur on his tail brisling.

"That's not what I-! UGH! Mein gott! Don't you know how to listen?" Ludwig groaned and started to rub his forehead, and accidently dropping a silver cross on the ground.

Lovino jumped back hissing, "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE BASTARD!"

"I DID NO SUCH-!" Ludwig started to yell back but was silenced by Alice covering his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet! I think I hear something!" She whispered. Sure enough there was a loud bang followed by a series of smaller ones coming from one of the room.

"What we waiting for? Let's go save them!" Alfred cried as he ran in through the door.

"ALFRED WAIT!" Alice screamed as she raced after him, followed closely by Lovino, Matthew, and Ludwig.

They found Alfred again in Rodriech's piano room trying to reason with a Rodriech who was swing the piano bench trying to hit Alfred.

"Dude cut it out! We're just trying to help you!" Alfred cried as the bench passed through him again. But Rodriech just screamed at him in some type of German gibberish and kept trying to attack him.

"Oh! Hála az égnek! [Oh! Thank goodness!]" Then Elizabeta came running up to them. "I didn't know what to do! All of a sudden Mr. Austria just started going crazy!"

"It's alright Elizabeta. We're here now." Ludwig said as he tried to calm her, but she just yelled, "But what can you do? He's not even listening to me!"

"Well then stop bitching and let us do something!" Lovino said. Then he turned to Alice and asked, "Oi! Brow bastard, how the hell are we supposed to stop piano bastard?"

"We need to find out what he was turned into first." She said as she started to move closer while avoiding Rodriech's attacks.

But when she was close enough she noticed something.

_W-What..? His eyes are glazed over! But the only ones who have that are…._ She thought as she stared with Rodriech with wide eyes.

Then she shocked everyone by jumping around and pointing her wand at Elizabeta after knocking out Rodriech.

"What the hell? Why are you pointing that damn thing at her?" Lovino yelled.

"Yeah Iggy! Isn't it Austria we're supposed to fighting?" Alfred asked with a scared confused look.

"No…It's not Austria." Alice said as she tightened the grip on her wand. "Monsters don't have glazed eyes. Only monsters slaves do.."

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"B-But that means…?" Alfred stuttered as he slowly turned around and looked at Elizabeta.

"Oh..so you found me out huh? Aw~ but I was having so much fun." Elizabeta pouted.

!~!~!~!~!

"W-What the hell…? SHE'S the real monster?" Lovino stuttered as he backed away from her.

"I-If it's her then what is she…?" Ludwig asked as he had his hand ready to grab whatever weapon he needed.

"I don't know yet…" Alice muttered.

"I can tell you if you want me too~." Elizabeta smirked. Then she opened her mouth and started singing.

"That sounds really pretty…" Matthew said as he started to sway a little.

"Yeah…I didn't know she could sing like that…" Lovino said as he and Alfred started to sway.

"Maybe bruder can take singing lessons from her…." Ludwig said.

As Alice watched all of them she started paling. _A SIREN!_ She thought. Then she yelled, "Don't listen to the song! That's how she can control you!"

But it was too late and all of them turned back to her with glazed eyes.

"Oh, shame you're a girl now England. I'm would've liked seeing you get together with America." Eliabeta smiled. Then she smirked and said, "But I guess nothing can be done about it now…destroy her." As she said the last part she raised her arm and pointed at Alice.

In that instant Alice had to dodge a punch from Alfred and Ludwig, a ice spike from Matthew, and being gouged by Lovino's claws as he jumped at her.

_AUGH! I didn't plan on something like this happening! What should I do?_ She thought as she dodged another attack from Lovino who was the quickest of the group.

"Don't struggle so much. It'll be quicker if you just let it happen." Elizabeta chirped as she stood off to the side.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever let that happen!" Alice yelled, then she cast a sleep spell on Ludwig who collapsed.

Getting in a roll, Alice took out Matthew next by creating a fire cage around him. Then she threw silver chains that wrapped themselves around Lovino who hissed in pain when he was caught.

Finally Alice was left fighting Alfred.

"Al…" She whispered as she stared into his glazed eyes. "I'm sorry I have to do that…." Then she cast a spell that temporary froze Alfred.

"NO!" Elizabeta screamed. "How _dare_ you.."

Alice smirked at her and said, "Easily. Just like this." Then she cast the same sleep spell she used on Ludwig. When Elizabeta collapsed Alice ran over and tied a small talisman to Elizabeta's arm.

"That should do it.." She muttered as Alfred started moving again.

"IGGY! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Alfred cried as he ran over and hugged her.

"It's fine Alfred. It's not your fault, Hungary was only controlling you. You had no choice." Alice gently said as she rubbed his back.

"O-Okay.." Alfred hiccupped. Then he smiled and said, "But that was some really awesome fighting there."

"Well, I _was_ an empire back in the day." She smiled. Then Ludwig woke up, "ugh..my head hurts..Wait! What happened to Elizabeta?"

"Calm down Germany. I already took care of it." Alice said as she removed the fire cage around Matthew and the chains from Lovino.

Then she healed Lovino's burns and said, "And before any of you ask why I wasn't affected it's because sirens only hypnotize men. I suppose it was a blessing that I'm female right now. But the talisman I put on her arm will keep her and her power contain until we remove this bloody spell."

"That's my Iggy!" Alfred chirped and pulled Alice into a bear hug again.

"L-Let go of me git!" Alice blushed, but didn't fight Alfred off until Matthew started laughing at them.

"What do we do about him?" Ludwig asked as he pointed at the still unconscious Rodriech.

"We wait until he wakes up. And then we explain everything to him." She said when Alfred finally let her go.

"Is every single one of these damn fights going to be like this one…?" Lovino asked as he looked over at Elizabeta.

Alice took a deep breath and then said, "Maybe…and maybe some might be harder too…"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN DA! Fight scene over! Team Monstar Squad wins! XD<p>

But did I fool ya with thinking it was Austria at first? Huh? Did I did I did I? XD

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Maple syrup and other problems

HI! I HAS SUGAR! XD …maybe that's a BAD thing…

Oh, and with the whole who gets turned into what (except Kumajiro still :/) I already do have them planned out. And the next chapter's gonna be really fun~.

YAY 16 reviews! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! They mean a lot to me! ^_^

I don't own Hetalia, the boxer told me I'm not allowed to. T^T

* * *

><p>"So….Anyone want to explain to me what happened….?" Alice asked with a scowl on her face. It was a couple of hours after they had gotten back from Rodriech's house and made sure to that they explained the situation and gave him the vaccine, and warned him to keep the talisman on Elizabeta's arm at all cost. But when Alice and Ludwig came back from doing some grocery shopping they were greeted by a snow white house covered in real snow.<p>

"W-Well….uh…when you and Germany went out shopping Mattie was talking about how hungry he was..So being the awesome and heroic brother I am I made pancakes for him!" Alfred stuttered and nervously looked around an equally snow white living room. The only place in the whole house that wasn't covered was a small area right in front of the stove in the kitchen.

Alice stumbled over a large snow pile and got right in Alfred's face, "And just what did the pancakes have….?" she growled as she tried to keep herself calm…and failing.

Alfred backed away from her a little, "Uh….I-I don't know how Mattie usually makes them so I did it my way! I stuck a whole bunch of chocolate chips in the batter…and when they were done I piled on the whipped cream and maple syrup." Then he gulped and asked, "Uh..i-is there a problem with that Iggy…?"

"Oh..it's no problem." She said. Then her glare got darker, "except for the fact that YOU DON'T GIVE SNOW FAIRIES SUGAR! And what do you do? Give him pancakes which are a starch! With chocolate chips mixed in! And you don't stop there! You just HAD to add in the whipped cream and the syrup didn't you! You bloody git! Think for once in your life!" Then she rounded on Lovino who had just walked in after falling into another snow pile, "And YOU! Why did you stop him?"

"W-What..? How the fucking hell am I supposed control burger bastard! And I had no fucking clue this would happen!" Lovino yelled back, slightly scared of Alice's glare.

"I'm sure you get the point now don't you?" Alice asked as she pointed over at Ludwig. But Ludwig was too busy trying to stop Matthew from creating a hat out of snow that the fairy kept trying to put on his head.

Then Matthew noticed Alice and flew over to her.

"HI IGGY~! GUESS WHAT! ALFIE GAVE MATTIE PANCAKES! MATTIE LIKES MATTIE'S BETTER BUT THEY TASTED REALLY REALLY YUMMY!" Matthew cheered and then created about a shovel full of snow and dumped it on Alice's head. "YAY! NOW YOU'RE A SNOW ANGEL! HAHAHA!" Then he flew off and started trying to hit Lovino with snowballs.

"Knock it off bastard!" Lovino yelled as he kept dodging the snowballs.

"NO! NOT UNTIL MATTIE HITS YOU WITH THEM!" Matthew yelled back and then threw more snowballs that still missed Lovino.

"There's no way in hell I'll let you hit me with a fucking snowball bastard!"

"Uh…Iggy…? What's up with Mattie? He's never been this out of control…not even during hockey season…" Alfred floated over and asked as he watched Lovino and Matthew.

Alice looked at him and said, "remember how I said that snow fairies are very childish? What do children do when you give them sugar?"

Alfred leaned back and thought for a second, "Well…they do get sugar-…WAIT! You mean he's sugar high?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And from all of the snow you can see the danger out it." Alice pointed down to the snow that was already mid-thigh on her and still rising. "If we don't stop him soon he could fill the whole house with snow..and we'll suffocate."

"WHA-? SUFFOCATE?" Alfred cried.

"Well you wouldn't since you're a ghost. But as for Ludwig, Lovino, and myself, yes, we would suffocate."

Alfred jumped over and hugged her, "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SUFFOCATE AND DIE!"

"THEN STOP CRYING AND HELP US STOP MATTHEW!" She cried as she pulled herself out of his hug.

"So what do we do?" Ludwig asked as he fought his way through the snow over to them.

"We need to keep him contained for a few hours, or at least until the sugar wears off and he crashes." She answered. Then she slowly scanned the room, after a minute she pulled out a small card and threw it a few feet away from her.

"Romano!" She called out. When he turned to look at her she said, "Since you're the most agile try to lead Matthew to that talisman! But don't touch it yourself or it will capture you instead!"

He nodded and turned back to Matthew. "OI! Maple bastard!"

When he had Matthew's attention Lovino held up his tail and said, "Look at the tail bastard~. Doesn't it look soft like a kitty's? Don't you want to play with it~?"

"YES! MATTIE WANTS TO PLAY!" Matthew yelled as he made a beeline for Lovino who jumped out of the way.

The chase continued until Lovino stayed still for a second. But when Matthew tried to grab him Lovino jump away at the last minute just as a large red cage popped up out of the snow and captured Matthew.

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" Matthew cried as he started beating his fist against the bars of the cage.

Then Lovino panted and stumbled back over to the others.

"Don't . You . EVER . Make me do something that damn stupid again bastard!" Then he passed out as Alfred caught him.

!~!~!~!~!

"Mattie, dude. You are cut off from sugar for the rest of eternity." Alfred said as he shoveled some of the snow into a large pile.

"Stop whining and help us Alfred! The sooner we do this the sooner we get done!" Alice yelled as she was busy using her own shovel.

"Yeah yeah. I know" Alfred sighed and looked over at Matthew who had fallen sound asleep inside the cage.

After what seems like hours they had finally cleaned out all of the snow.

"Hey…Iggy?" Alfred perked up with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Alfred?" She asked as she put the shovels away.

"This might sounds like a dumb question…" "Oh, I'm sure from you it is one." "But…why didn't you just use magic to get rid of all the snow…?"

When Alfred said that Alice face palmed and said, "Why the bloody hell didn't I think to do that!"

Alfred cracked up laughing, "HAHAHA! And you call me stupid Iggy. You're the scatterbrained one."

"Shut up! We'll just saying that it was character building!" She yelled.

"OHHH! Like an RP?" He smiled.

She stared at him for a second and then muttered, "Well…I suppose that smart moments aren't forever."

"THAT'S CRUEL!"

Then Ludwig walked into the kitchen at over to the refrigerator.

"Is it alright if I cook for tonight England? Then that way I can be of some use." He asked as he opened the door and got out a package of steak.

"No, go right on ahead. But don't sell yourself short Germany. You're a big help right now." Alice said with a smile.

"Danke. Well…I guess I'll make steak and potatoes then." He said as he walked over to the counter just as Lovino walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL IS THE POTATO BASTARD COOKING?" Lovino screamed and pointed at Ludwig.

"Because I want him to Romano. If you don't want to eat it you can just fix something to eat yourself." Alice groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"FINE! And it'll be a hell of a lot better than that potato bastard shit!" Lovino said as he started getting out pasta ingredients.

After a few minutes Ludwig was still struggling with the meat package.

"Get open you damned-..ugh! Ah, there we go." But when he opened it extra blood from the meat splattered all over the room.

"EW! What happened Germany?" Alice asked as she tried to wipe the blood off of her.

"Sorry about that..I think that the butcher made a mistake with my order..this is much more rare than what I wanted." Ludwig said as he immediately started cleaning the counter.

"Dude…you okay?" Alfred asked Lovino who was being surprisingly quiet and looking down at the ground.

"Dude..you okay?" Alfred asked again after another second passed. After the third time Lovino lifted his head up and stared at them with blood red eyes. Then he slowly crouched into a pouncing position with all his claws and his fangs bared and hissed at them.

!~!~!~!~!

"W-What's going..? Is this some joke dude?" Alfred stuttered as they all backed away from Lovino.

Alice looked at Lovino's face and noticed a small spot of blood right next to Lovino's mouth.

"H-He got some blood in his mouth…"

"W-WAS?" Ludwig stuttered, and surprised that he was slightly fearful of the Italian.

"H-He's a hybrid of a vampire and were-cat remember? T-The vampire side will make him want to feed on blood while the were-cat side will send him into a frenzy when he gets the taste of it.."

"WHAT?" Alfred screamed. Then Lovino disappeared for a second and appeared right behind Alfred.

But when he tried to sink his fangs into Alfred's neck he only passed through him and fell to the ground, then he rolled back over onto his feet with a growl in his throat.

"W-What do we do Iggy?" Alfred asked when he reformed.

"W-We need to restrain him until the blood wears off.." Alice stuttered. Then Lovino's eyes passed back and forth between her and Ludwig before finally settling on Ludwig.

He growled at little as he took a step toward Ludwig. But Ludwig immediately grabbed a nearby silver cross and held it up in front of him, and made Lovino hiss and back away but still keeping his red eyes on Ludwig.

"Why the hell is he so focused on me?" Ludwig demanded and made sure that the cross was still pointed at Lovino.

"Because you're the only 'human' here. It's because your blood is pure and untainted by magic." She answered.

"….that's really gross." Ludwig muttered.

"I agree but that's the truth." Alice said. Then she looked over at the cage where Matthew was starting to stir. "Ludwig…?" Alice asked.

"Ja?"

"Can you walk towards Romano with the cross still pointed at him and get him held against the wall?" Alice asked as she silently moved over to Matthew's cage and whispered in his ear.

Ludwig nodded and then started moving towards Lovino who bared his fangs more and hissed while backing up when Ludwig got closer.

When he was pinned against the wall Alice threw the cage door open and Matthew flew over and created a block of ice around Lovino's arms and legs.

Just before Lovino broke through all of the ice Alice hit him on the head with her wand and he collapsed to the ground.

"T-There…I-It's done." She panted and started to fall back, but Alfred caught her before she hit the floor.

"Wow Arthur! You're awesome!" Alfred said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you Alfred..wait…did you call me Arthur?" Alice asked and blushed as she looked up at Alfred's face.

Alfred looked away with a slight blush on his face, "U-Uh…y-yeah..I guess I did. That's your name right?"

"It is…but you always refuse to call me that." She said as her blush deepened, then she thought _Damn this female hormones! How do real females live with them?_

"Uh..W-Well…I'm the hero! I can call the damsel in distress anything I want!" Alfred said. Then he muttered, "…But you're too strong to be a damsel in distress.." Then he set her down on the couch in the living room.

"What was that?" She asked as she tried to hear what Alfred muttered.

"N-Nothin'!" He flinched and stuttered. Then Alice pulled him down onto the couch right next to her.

"Yes you did! Tell me!" Alice yelled.

"NEVER!" He yelled back.

But there argument was interrupted by a cough.

"Excuse me, but if you two are done I just wanted to tell you that I put Romano into one of the guest beds to rest." Ludwig said with his head turned away.

Alice quickly pushed Alfred away and said, "T-Thank you Germany. I'll help you clean up the kitchen if you want me to."

Ludwig shook his head and said, "Nein. That's alright. You need to rest too. You've been doing a lot of fighting the past couple of days."

"Yep! The rest of the night can just be relaxing and videos games!" Alfred said as he leaned back against the couch.

"Not you." Ludwig said as he grabbed Alfred's shirt collar and dragged him into the kitchen. "You're helping to clean up."

"AWWWW! That's so unheroic dude!" Alfred whined as he and Ludwig disappeared around the corner.

As Alice sat watching them a small smile crossed her face. _That Alfred. He can be such a idiot at times…but he's my idiot. _Then she laid down on the couch and fell asleep to the sounds of Ludwig ordering Alfred around in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AWW! So cute! =w= Well not the psycho Romano literally out for blood part…that's not cute. That's creepy. :

REVIEW PLEASE!

...I just realized that I forgot Kumajiro again...oops...


	9. The bywyd Lleidr attack part 1

And now a part of the story that I was really looking forward to! :D And it'll probably take a couple of chapters (just FYI)

WOW! 22 reviews! AWESOME! :D THANKS! And thanks for the faves and alerts too! ^_^

I wants to own Hetalia….but I guess that doesn't count…

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours before Lovino came back downstairs, but when he did he stayed silent the whole time and refused to meet anyone's eye.<p>

"It wasn't your fault Romano. You couldn't control yourself." Alice gently said.

"….yeah…sure." Lovino muttered while looking down at the ground.

_I guess he's still terrified about how he acted._ Alice thought. Then she walked over and laid her hand on Lovino's shoulder, "I know you're still upset about this but it's too late for it now. The best thing you can do is make sure it doesn't happen again."

"…fine." Then Lovino stood up and walked over to the front door, "I'm going to walk around outside for a while. Be back soon."

"Just be careful Romano."

Lovino scoffed and said, "you're not my damn mother so stop bitching at me." Then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"wow…that was….really weird." Alfred perked up as he walked in from the kitchen, "he was really un-Romano like. Are you sure that was actually him Iggy?"

"Yes, it was." Then Alice turned and looked up at Alfred, "how would you feel if you suddenly went on a rampage with no way to control yourself? And there's also an added chance that you might end up attacking someone dear to you?"

The image of Arthur suddenly flashed through Alfred's head. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the image. _Why'd Iggy pop up like that…?_ He thought then he said out loud, "Sounds like a lot." Then he turned his head and looked out the window.

Alice looked out the window too, "yes, yes it is."

!~!~!~!~!

"Ugh…dammit." Lovino muttered when he stopped walking and leaned against a wall. "I can't believe something like that happened…"

Sure he couldn't stand Ludwig at all…but…"But I was eyeballing the bastard like he was a fucking tomato or something! Che diavolo è con quella! [What the hell is up with that!]"

Then he calmed down a little and stared up at the night sky.

"It's hard to see stars here….damn pollution."

"But it can still look pretty~. Right Lovi?" A voice perked up next to Lovino.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T FUCKING JUMP OUT OF NOWHERE BASTARD! DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK?" Lovino screamed as he jumped around and faced Antonio.

"Ahahaha~ Sorry Lovi." Antonio said with a smile that showed his fangs.

"You better be dammit." Lovino muttered and turned his head away.

"I am~." Antonio said, then he noticed Lovino's ears and tail. "OH! You have kitty ears now." He said as he reached out a hand and touched one of the ears.

Lovino quickly jumped away from him, "AHH! Let go dammit! And it's only because Feliciano scratched me…"

"Because he scratched you….?" Antonio asked puzzled.

"Yeah…brow bastard said it's because of some spell a fucking fairy tricked him into doing…and it's turning the world into some fucked up version of Halloween. That's why you're a fucking bloodsucker right now bastard."

"Oh…I was kind of confused why that happened." Antonio said sheepishly while Lovino rolled his eyes. Then Antonio's eyes trailed down to the two hole scar on Lovino's neck.

"…I'm sorry Lovino…I never would have done that if I known…" Antonio whispered with a sad look in his eyes.

"…You couldn't have done anything about it bastard. It's that damn fairy's fault not yours."

"Si..but still…" Antonio started to say as he rubbed one of Lovino's ears and caused him to start purring. "Ahaha~ you sound just like a cat Lovi." Antonio laughed and kept rubbing the ear.

"S-Shut up bastard.." Lovino stuttered in between purrs with a blush starting to form on his face, but Antonio only laughed it off.

"You know…you look really cute like this Lovi~." Antonio said as he leaned a little.

"Bastard…" Lovino muttered as he started leaning in without noticing it.

But when they were a couple of inches away from each other's face a loud voice called out, "Ha! This is perfect! With you two I'll be sure to be accepted as a nation!"

Both Lovino and Antonio whipped their heads over and stared at Peter who stood a few feet away smirking at them.

"Um..aren't you the little boy that always trying to become a country? Seaworld right?", Antonio asked.

"It's Sealand!" Peter yelled then he calmed down and said, "And I'm not going to be a little boy for long~."

_What the hell is he even talking-?_ Lovino thought then it hit him. "Tomato bastard! This damn brat was hit by that spell too!"

"So then what is he now…?" Antonio asked while keeping an eye on Peter.

"How the hell should I know that? Brow bastard's the one into all the magic shit!" Lovino screeched.

"Enough talking! This is too boring!" Peter whined. Then he took off running at them.

"Scatter!" Antonio yelled just as they both jumped a few feet away. But Peter just turned around and got behind Lovino.

When Lovino turned around Peter reached out a hand and touched the side of Lovino's neck.

"WHA-!" Lovino cried when a strange twinge started to go through him.

"LOVI!" Antonio cried. Then just before his eyes Peter started to get bigger and older while Lovino started becoming smaller…and younger?

"La Spagna! Vattene da qui! Non lasciarlo andare bastardo! [Spain! Get away from here! Don't let him get you bastard!]" Lovino cried out in a voice that continued to sound younger as time passed. "Io non voglio nulla di simile accada di nuovo a voi dannazione! [I don't want anything like this to happen to you again dammit!]"

Antonio smiled at him and said, "Lo siento Lovi. Pero no hay ninguna manera voy a dejar aquí. [I'm sorry Lovi. But there's no way I'll leave you here.]" Then he charged at Peter who had just dropped the shrunken Lovino on the ground.

!~!~!~!~!

"I swear! Where the hell is that damn Italian?" Alice growled as she looked out the window and impatiently tapped her fingers against the sill. "Be right back my arse! What if something happened!"

Alfred laughed and said, "HAHAHA! Romano's right! You are nagging like somebody's mom."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. Then she sighed and said, "Well..I guess we'd better go out and look for him. The sun will be rising soon."

"Ohhh yeah…that's a bad thing." Alfred said with a smile and made Alice face palm. _I wonder if I'm going to have a permanent mark on my forehead now after all the times I hit my hand against it…_ She thought as they walked out the door.

"Can you sense him or something England? It's really hard to see right now." Ludwig said as he looked around.

She shook her head and said, "No..but I do sense something over there." Then she pointed to a alley a few feet away.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alfred said as he took off running followed closely by Matthew.

"ALFRED! DON'T KEEP RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!" Alice yelled as she chased him but almost fell through him when he stopped.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST STOP LIKE-!" But she cut herself off when she got a good look at what Alfred was looking at. "Good Lord…is that Spain?" She asked.

"Don't know…but he kinda looks like him." Alfred said as he kneeled down in front of what looked like a unconscious 6 year old Antonio. "Hey…Iggy? What's this mark on his neck?"

Alice knelt down and gently picked the child up. When she saw the small mark in the shape of a buttercup flower she said, "Well..it's proof that it's Spain…but it's also proof he was attack by a bywyd Lleidr…."

* * *

><p>OH NOES! BAD SEALAND!<p>

Oh, and a mini hint thing bywyd Lleidr is Welsh but is Life Thief in English! (or at least that's what google translate said…) But hope that's a good clue about what happened~! But if not Iggy'll explain it! ^_^

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. The bywyd Lleidr attack part 2

Is back! And chibivampire takes new meaning this chapter. XD

27 reviews! WOW! :D Thanks for each and everyone and the faves and alerts too! :D

Oh, and Sealand's not going to become a super old guy. He'll just grow up to a point and the rest of what he steals is stored in his body...probably should've said something about this before. ^_^;

Don't own Hetalia, but I do have a Romano cosplay outfit!...does that count?

* * *

><p>"Huh..? What's that?" Alfred asked.<p>

"well bywyd Lleider is actually a Welsh term. But the English name for what attacked Spain is 'Life Thief'." Alice said as she gently laid Antonio on one of the guest bed and put the cover up over him, "They drain life by taking away years from their victim, that's why Spain's a child right now. The buttercup mark on his neck is proof of the attack."

"Why a buttercup?" Ludwig asked this time.

"In the language of flowers the buttercup means childish. Makes sense for a monster that reduces it victims to mere children doesn't it?" She said as she stood up from the bed and stretched.

"But why's he so sleepy? Spain's always bouncy and happy!" Matthew perked up as he flew over and sat on Antonio's pillow.

"Because he was technically drained, even if it's not like something he would do to someone." Alice explained.

"W-Wait…something that he'd do..? So he's still a vampire now?" Alfred paled and stared at Antonio who mumbled a little in his sleep and rolled over onto his side.

Alice sighed and said, "Yes Alfred. Didn't you see his fangs when we first found him?"

Alfred sweat-dropped and muttered, "….no…"

"Of course not…" Alice groaned. Then she looked at Antonio and said, "From how it looks with Spain's current age he should still have bits and pieces of memory from the attack. But we'll need to find out what it is soon before they fade."

"So he'll be able to tell us what happened?" Ludwig asked.

"He should." She said, then she sighed again and said, "I just hope that he can be calmed down enough to ask. You all know how he is."

As soon as she had said that Antonio slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired…" He mumbled, then he turned and looked up at them blinking.

"Hey little guy…" Alfred gently said as he knelt down in front of the bed, "How ya feelin'?

Antonio rubbed his eyes again, "I'm sleepy…"

"Oh, you are huh? Are you hungry too?" Alfred said in the same tone of voice with a soft smile on his face.

When Antonio nodded Alfred picked him up and turned to Alice who was staring at Alfred in shock, "Hey Iggy? You think you're up for some cooking right now?"

Alice shook herself out of her daze and said, "Sure. I'll get right on it."

When they were sitting in the kitchen with Alice standing over the stove Antonio suddenly perked up, "I just had a really weird dream when I was taking a siesta!"

Alice smiled over at him and said, "what happened in it?"

Antonio thought for a minute then said, "Well…I was in this big dark alley thing! And there was another boy there too! But he had kitty ears and tail with a weird curly thing on his head. It was on this side!" Then Antonio took a small strand of hair on his right side and held it up, "It was curled up like this!"

_Wait…is his 'dream' actually…?_ Alice thought as Antonio continued, "And there was a big man there too!"

"Can you describe the big man for us?" Ludwig asked, apparently thinking the same thing as Alice.

Antonio nodded and said, "Uh huh! He was really big with yellow hair and blue eyes! And he had these HUGE eyebrows! They looked like they were eating his face!"

_So what he's actually saying without realizing it is that the bywyd Lleidr is a large blond man with blue eyes and large eyebrows….odd. I'll have to look into this more, none of my older brothers have blues eyes but they're the only ones with blond hair and large eyebrows._ Alice thought as she got Antonio's plate together.

When she set it down he perked up again and said, "OH! And there was a big brown kitty there too!"

Alice smiled at the excited look on Antonio's face, "There was a cat there?" She asked.

He quickly nodded and said, "Yep! It was a big as one of those really big doggys and it had a curly thing on its head just like the boy!"

"W-What….?"

!~!~!~!~!

Feliciano smiled down at Lovino who was curled up in a small ball asleep on the couch. As he brushed some of the hair out of Lovino's eyes his nose wrinkled a little at the slight vampireish smell coming off of the child.

_But why is fratello like this…?_ Feliciano thought with a slight frown, _I guess I can find out later. I'm sure fratello's hungry so I'll make him some pasta!_ Then he bounced into the kitchen and started cooking.

When Feliciano was boiling the water Lovino stirred and mumbled, "Don't forget the tomatoes bastard…"

"Ve~ are you waking up fratello?" Feliciano asked as he came back into the living room, "You took a really long siesta!"

Lovino looked up but when he saw Feliciano he jumped back and cried, "Who the hell are you? CHIGI! Don't hurt me bastard!"

"VEE! Fratello please don't be scared!" Feliciano cried, when Feliciano had said that Lovino stared at him with wide eyes. "F-Feliciano…?" He stuttered.

"Si!...it's me fratello." Feliciano said as he sat on the couch next to Lovino.

Lovino looked up at him up and down then stuttered, "B-But…h-how did you get so big…? And you look old too!"

"Ve~ you were turned little again, I don't know how it happened though. But are you hungry? I'm making some pasta right now."

"…fine. I guess I'll be nice and try it to see if it sucks or not."

"Okay fratello!" Feliciano smiled, "I'll be done with it soon."

!~!~!~!~!

"Can I help you clean up sissy?" Antonio asked as he looked up at Alice doing the dishes.

Alice smiled at him and said, "Sure you can. Just let me get a chair over here for you."

When she pulled over the chair Antonio chirped and climbed up next to her. Then he started playing in the bubbles and giggling at the same time.

"Wow, someone looks happy." Alfred perked up as he walked over.

"Yes..well..at least he's helpful. Unlike _someone_ I know." Alice said with a pointed look in Alfred's direction.

"WHA-? But I'm the hero! Heroes are too awesome for dishes!" Alfred whined.

"Alfred, Both Antonio and Matthew have an excuse right now for acting childish. So what's your excuse?" Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"…because I'm the hero?"

Alice facepalmed. Then she said, "By the way Alfred. When Antonio first woke up you seemed like you knew what you were doing…"

"Oh..well I babysit one of the kids in my neighborhood all the time when his parents go out. Never thought I'd have to do that with another nation though, that's kind of ironic." Alfred said sheepishly.

"Well, you did a really good job Alfred. I'm really proud of you." Alice said as she smiled at him.

"Hey! Thanks Iggy!" Alfred chirped.

"Um…sissy? All the bubbles are gone." Antonio said as he looked up at Alice with a slight pout.

"Oh, sorry! I'll add more." She said. Then Alfred turned and left saying, "Welp, I'll let you two get back to having your fun~."

As Alice added more of the soap she watched Alfred's retreating back and thought, _I guess that Alfred can be grown-up at times..sometimes I forget to see that._

* * *

><p>And now both chibis are awake! But Romano's a rude little thing isn't he? XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. The bywyd Lleidr attack part 3

Greeting~! Here's more of Oíche Shamhna Spiorad! And I finally got pizza off my brain because I ate some. ^_^ It's really torturing when you have it sitting there and you have to wait to eat it. And then you're smelling it too... =_=

Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

Still don't own Hetalia…but I'm still wanting it own it….

* * *

><p>"So how do you like it fratello?" Feliciano asked as they sat down at the kitchen table eating the pasta Feliciano had just finished making.<p>

"It's fine…" Lovino mumbled.

"Hmm?" Feliciano looked confused, "Is something wrong?" He asked with a concerned look.

"NO! I'm fine dammit!" Lovino yelled then looked back down at his plate.

_He's a really good cook now…The only thing I have to be proud of is that I'm the older one…but am I still the big brother…? Even Feliciano's bigger than me now…_ He thought sadly with some small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Feliciano getting up and coming over to his side of the table and wrapping his arms around Lovino.

"Ve~ va tutto bene fratello. Anche se siete come questo in questo momento si sta ancora mio fratello maggiore. [It's alright fratello. Even if you're like this right now you're still my big brother.]" Feliciano chirped as he held Lovino in the hug.

_H-How did he know…?_ Lovino thought as he stared up at Feliciano. "G-Grazie Feli…" he whispered as he quickly whipped the tears away, but then he pouted and said, "But who said that I was even worried around something like that dammit!"

"Ve~ I thought that you did." Feliciano said with an oblivious smile.

"Well I didn't dammit!" Lovino yelled. Then he rolled his eyes and thought, _He's still an idiot...but at least he didn't change a whole bunch and become a jerk and stuff._

After a moment of silence Feliciano perked up and said, "Are you done eating? I think I know someone who can help you get back to normal."

"A-Are they scary…?" Lovino stuttered.

"Ve~ a little at times! But I'm sure that he'll want to help you." Feliciano said as he picked up Lovino and started to walk out the door, "at least we have time to get there before the sun comes up again."

!~!~!~!~!

"Um….what are you doing sissy?" Antonio asked as he tried to peek at the book Alice was looking at.

"I'm looking at a photo album Antonio. I'm trying to see if the big man you saw is in here at all." Alice explained as she looked down at him. "Would you like to help me look?"

"Okay!" Antonio chirped and he climbed into Alice's lap. When he looked at it he looked back up at Alice and asked, "Are all of these people nations?"

"Yes. That's why I thought this album might be helpful." She said with a smile.

Then Antonio giggled and pointed at one of the pictures. "That man looks just like a big Francis!" he laughed.

Then he saw another picture on the page and gasped, "That guy looks like me!", as he pointed at a picture of Antonio and Lovino that Alfred had taken at the nations' Christmas party the year before. Then Antonio pointed at the scowling Lovino in the picture and said, "And he looks like that boy grown up! Why is that?"

Alice bit her lip, _I probably better try to explain it to him…_

"Antonio?" When he looked up she continued, "Actually this is the boy grown up and the man who looks like you is you."

Antonio looked at her puzzled, "Huh…? What do you mean sissy?"

Alice took a quick breath and said, "you're supposed to be an adult right now. The man you saw in your dream attacked you and made you and the other boy the way you are now."

"So…I'm big now?" Antonio asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes, you are. And you're friends with that boy."

_That should be a relatively easier way to explain their relationship to him._ She thought since she didn't want to have to explain all of the details, especially to a child.

"Wow! That's cool!" Antonio said then he asked, "Am I friends with you too?"

Images of fighting the adult Antonio went through Alice's mind. "Uh…yes. You are." She said with a smile.

"YAY! We're friends!" Antonio cheered, while Alice sighed and thought, _well..a 'little' white lie wouldn't hurt…_

Then she turned back to the photo album and flipped to the next page, and gasped when she saw one of the pictures. _OH NO! Why didn't I realize it could be him!_

But before she could do anything else the doorbell rang.

"Who would even THINK of coming here at this time of night?" Alice ranted while being closely followed by Antonio.

"Ve~ England? Are you there? I need your help with something." Feliciano called through the door.

"Italy…?" Alice asked as she looked around for something silver just in case she needed it.

"Si! Can you open the door?" He asked as Lovino perked up and said, "What's this damn place? Is the bastard you're looking for really here?"

_He has Romano with him..?_ Alice thought as she threw open the door and stared at Feliciano who was standing there holding Lovino.

"England…?" Feliciano asked as he stared at her, "Is that you?"

Alice turned her head away and muttered, "….yes…." Then she looked up and said, "I can see that you found Romano."

"Ve~ si! I did! But why's fratello a little kid again?" Feliciano asked as he moved Lovino a little so he could have a better grip on him.

"Because he was attacked by a bywyd Lleider. But he wasn't the only one who got attacked." Alice explained.

"Who got attacked too?" Feliciano asked. Alice opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Lovino crying out, "T-Tomato bastard!" When he looked down and saw Antonio.

"Huh..Tomato bastard? What's that mean?" Antonio asked.

"Don't say that anymore Antonio. It's a bad word." Alice scolded.

"Okay! I won't! But why is he-?" Antonio started to ask but was cut off by Alfred bouncing in.

"Hey Iggy! What's-..Oh cool! You found Romano!" Alfred said when he saw Lovino. "Are you gonna ask him if he remembers anything?"

"No Alfred I'm not." She said as she shook her head.

"Why is that?" Ludwig asked as he came up followed by Matthew.

"Because the memories would have faded by now. Also Romano looks about three years old, four at the most, he's much too young to be able to remember." She said as she picked up Antonio. "But it's too late now. I'm glad you're here Italy, we might need your help soon."

!~!~!~!~!

"Ve~ so you think that it's Sealand who did this to fratello and big brother Spain?" Feliciano asked as they all sat in the living room with Antonio and Lovino sitting on the floor.

"Yes. When I first heard from Antonio I was only considering _**adult**_ nations, I never even thought about the younger ones, until I saw this picture of Peter." She said as she held up the photo album.

"Blond, with blue eyes and large eyebrows…ja..I can see it now." Ludwig said.

"Um..can I see the book sissy? Lovi doesn't believe me about the picture I saw." Antonio asked as he walked up to Alice.

Of course you can. Here, be careful though, this book is really old." She said as she handed the book to Antonio who took it and ran back over to Lovino.

Then Antonio flipped to the page with the picture of him and Lovino and he pointed at the picture. "See! Sissy said that's us!"

"I can see the picture bastard!" Lovino said. Then he looked down at the picture. _Huh…I know the tomato bastard's supposed to be big…but is that really me?_ He thought.

Then everyone else except Ludwig stood up and started to walk into the kitchen. But before Feliciano went in he walked over to Antonio and Lovino and said, "Ve~ mi dispiace! But we need to do something really quick okay? Don't worry! We'll be back in a couple of minutes and Ludwig said that he'll watch you!" Then he bounced into the kitchen as Ludwig walked over and sat near them.

"What are they going to talk about?" Antonio asked as Lovino glared at Ludwig.

"Er…Adult things." He answered.

"Oh, okay!" Antonio chirped then he went back to looking at the photo album.

After a few moments of Lovino glaring his glare deepened and he growled, "Ti odio bastardo… [I hate you bastard…]"

"That's nice Romano." Ludwig sighed. "Why is it you hate me?" Ludwig asked expecting Lovino to just yell at him and tell him to mind his own damn business.

But to Ludwig's surprise Lovino looked down and said, "B-Because! You're big!...And mean!.. And scary! And…And…you might leave Feliciano again and make him cry!"

"Was?" Ludwig asked confused. "I never left your bruder."

"Yes you did!" Lovino cried. "You left him and made him sad for a really long time! He was crying for days! All because you went to go after that French guy the tomato bastard's always fighting!"

"Fratello…?" Feliciano asked as he came back into the room. "Are you talking about Holy Rome…?"

"Yeah! Him!" Lovino said as Feliciano picked him up.

Feliciano laughed a little nervously and said, "I don't think that Ludwig's Holy Rome fratello."

Lovino looked at Ludwig and then back up at Feliciano, "But he looks like him!" He insisted.

"I know fratello." Feliciano gently said, "But that doesn't mean that Ludwig…"

"So? He looks like him!" Lovino said again.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and said, "ve~ Ludwig? Could you tell fratello something about your childhood? Maybe that will help him understand."

Ludwig looked away and said, "er…I don't actually remember my childhood…"

"You don't? Wow, that sucks." Alfred said as he leaned against the door frame while Alice stood there with a thoughtful look on her face.

"No..I don't." Ludwig told him.

"…I think I have a way that you can find out." Alice suddenly said. "For some reason I have a feeling we might need this…If it's okay with you."

"Ja, of course. I'll be glad to do it if it'll help." Ludwig said.

Alice smiled and said, "Good. I'll go get set up then."

* * *

><p>OOH! What's Alice gonna do? …Never mind…stupid question for me (again). One of these days I'll learn to not do that…or maybe not… =_=<p>

REVIEW!


	12. The world of memories

So many freaking tests…my brain is officially fried… DX But that's also the reason for no updates during the weekend. I was busy studying.

And this chapter is similar to one of the chapters in **Mitsuki Horenake**'s Holy Roman Empire buts I has permission to do this so grazie! :D But you should check out that fanfic anyway cause it's awesome!

Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

Don't own Hetalia…and as of today I don't own my brain either because it's turned to mush. =_=

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Germany? I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen." Alice said as she walked around the room gathering everything she needed.<p>

"Ja. This is a risk I'm willing to take. Maybe now I'll finally be able to get some answers to all of the questions I have about my past.." Ludwig softly said with a quick glance at Feliciano, and wondering why he looked at Feliciano.

Then Lovino let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Ve~ are you sleepy fratello? Maybe you can take another siesta!" Feliciano asked as he picked up Lovino and sat down on the couch, placing Lovino on his lap.

"NO!" Lovino exclaimed, then yawned again. "If you can stay awake I can too dammit!" But after a few minutes Lovino slowly fell asleep in Feliciano's arms mumbling a little in his sleep.

"Finally quiet…" Alice muttered. "Do you want to sleep too?" She asked Antonio who shook his head and said, "Nope! I wanna watch! This looks like fun!"

"Well, okay. But can you please be quiet for this? And also because Romano's sleeping. Can you do that?"

"I will!" Antonio softly said as he climbed onto the couch next to Feliciano and Lovino.

"It's all set up for when you're ready Germany." Alice said as she motioned Ludwig over to the magic circle.

"So what are you gonna do Iggy?" Alfred perked up as he stared at the circle.

Before she answered Alice reached out and grabbed a large crystal. "What I'm attempting to do Alfred is send Germany's conscious mind into his memories. But he won't be able to have any control over his actions, he'll only be able to watch what he sees." Then she turned to Ludwig who was sitting across from her and said, "I'm ready to start if you are."

Ludwig nodded and said, "Ja, please begin."

"Ok then. But remember this; you're only an observer so try to refrain from excessive movements because it might break the connection." Alice said as she held the crystal in front of Ludwig's face and started to gently swing it back and forth.

"As you breathe in the incense I'm going to count to five…" She began in a calm soothing voice, "With each count you'll sink into a deep deep sleep..when I reach the number five you will be back in the past…"

As she kept swinging the crystal she said, "one.." Then Ludwig's eyes dulled a little.

"two…" his eyes started to close with Antonio, Alfred, and Feliciano watching (Alice made sure that Matthew was distracted upstairs so he wouldn't do anything.)

_I hope that Ludwig stays safe…_ Feliciano thought as Lovino stirred and he started rubbing Lovino's back to coax him back to sleep. _But is fratello right and Ludwig really is…?_

"three…" Alice continued and Ludwig's eyes closed completely.

"Four…" His head drooped forward.

"….five…." Ludwig started to fall backwards but Alfred caught him and laid him on his back.

"…and it's done. Good luck with your memories Germany." Alice said as she set the crystal down next to her.

!~!~!~!~!

_Ludwig's eyes opened up and he looked around at the tall buildings around him. 'Where am I…?' Then he realized that he was chasing someone._

"_Become part of the Holy Roman Empire!" He heard himself say, but in a very young childish voice. "PLEASE!" But the other person only cried and ran away faster._

_Then Ludwig felt himself stop and start panting. "W-Why…why does she hate me…?" He sadly asked himself._

'_What the hell was that? Who was that girl I was just chasing?'_

…

_Then the memory changed and Ludwig was walking up to a big house._

"_I'm home, I put them all under my control…" He started to say as he opened the door. But when he looked in he exclaimed, "I-Italy's in my house!" as he stared at the back of a young 'girl' who was sweeping the floor in front of him._

'_ITALY?'_

_Ludwig reached out a hand and tugged on Feliciano's apron, then he shut the door as quick as he could. But when Feliciano turned to look Ludwig slowly opened the door much to the shock of Feliciano who cried out._

…

_Then Ludwig was walking in a field up to Feliciano who was sitting on a stool painting a nearby rabbit._

"_Italy…? Would you teach me how to paint?" He asked._

"_Of course! But I didn't know you wanted to learn how Holy Rome!" Feliciano said with a cute confused look on his face._

_After a few minutes Ludwig looks at his picture and said, "My painting looks stupid…"_

_That made Feliciano come over, who looked at the painting and said, "What's wrong..?" Then he noticed, "Oh! The leg!"_

_He reached out and held on to Ludwig's hand and said, "Like this!" Ludwig felt himself blush and he ran off saying, "I have to go home."_

"_Huh…?"_

…

"_Look Holy Rome! I'm wearing Miss Hungary's clothes today!" Ludwig heard Feliciano call out. Sure enough when Ludwig turned around Feliciano was standing in front of him wearing a small (and cute) dress._

"_W-Why are you wearing…?" He heard himself ask._

'_ITALY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU-?' But he cut himself off when he saw that he was inching a little closer to Feliciano._

"_W-Why are you doing this? You're freaking me out!" Feliciano whimpered._

…

"_Italy…?" He asked._

_Feliciano looked up at him from sweeping and said, "oh, Holy Rome! I-I'm doing the best I can with the cleaning..!"_

_But Feliciano cut himself off and looked at the hand Ludwig had just held up to him._

"_Italy…" Ludwig said, "Would you become part of the Roman Empire with me again? We can be the strongest country in the world together!"_

_But Feliciano only sadly shook his head._

_Ludwig immediately reached out and shook him a little, "Why? You don't want to waste your life in a place like this do you? Tell me why?"_

"_To protect you!" Feliciano cried and that caused Ludwig to let him go. Feliciano continued and said, "Grandpa's body was completely covered by scars! I-I don't want to see you become like he did!" Feliciano reach out and gently took Ludwig's hand, "Do you see? I like you just the way you are Holy Rome…"_

_But Ludwig only turned and walked off with some tears in his eyes._

…

_He turned back to the house before he started walking and noticed Feliciano walking up holding a pail of water and gasped._

"_Oh! Hi Holy Rome!" Feliciano said as he started to walk up. But Ludwig cried, "S-Stop! Don't come any closer!"_

_When Feliciano stopped Ludwig said, "You run away when I chase after you but you chase after me! Why do you do that? It doesn't make any sense!"_

"_Um..I don't know…"_

_But when Ludwig started to leave again Feliciano cried out, "WAIT! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Then he held out his broom and said, "Please..take this with you to remember me by."_

"_Why a push broom..?" Ludwig started to asked but stopped when he remembered memories of Feliciano using it to sweep._

"_Thank you..But I feel I should do the same for you. What do you do in your country when you like someone?" Ludwig asked while Feliciano thought for a second then said, "Kiss I think."_

"_I see..a kiss." Then he leaned into Feliciano and whispered, "I loved you for a really long time Italy.."_

"_Really?" Feliciano asked when the kiss broke off._

"_Yes, at least the 9__th__ century. Good-bye Italy." Then Ludwig started walking towards the gate._

"_Take care! I'll make lots of sweets for your return! Try not to get sick or die violently either!" Feliciano called after him._

_Then at the last minute Ludwig turned back and around and called out, "No matter how many hundreds of years go by I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!"_

…

"_I have something important to tell you both.." A large blond man said to a younger Gilbert and Ludwig. "The Germanic line is very strong in magic. So strong in fact that it needs to be sealed."_

"_WHAT? That's so unawesome! Just after we did all that training too!" Gilbert cried._

"_Why is that Vati?" Ludwig asked._

"_To protect you both. But you don't have to worry. You can access the power again when you have great need of it. I hope for both of your sakes that you choose to use it for the right reasons."_

"_What reason is that?" Gilbert asked with a pout._

"_You will know when the time is right."_

!~!~!~!~!

Then Ludwig sat up and looked all around the room.

"So…how do you feel Ludwig?" Feliciano tentatively asked as he moved Lovino a little.

Ludwig jumped up and wrapped Feliciano into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Feliciano…I'm so sorry for leaving you alone all those years…" Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear.

"L-Ludwig….?" Feliciano stuttered. "Y-You mean you really are…?"

"Ja. I am…WAS the Holy Roman Empire." Ludwig said with a nod. "I'm sorry I left you…" Feliciano shook his head and said with a smile, "No…you came back. You didn't leave me."

Alice coughed to get their attention. "I'd hate to ruin the moment…but did you learn anything that could help us?"

"I think so…Vati mentioned some magic that both me and bruder have…He said that we would know the right time to use it." Ludwig said as he still held Feliciano.

"Well…Then I hope that time is soon."

* * *

><p>And now Germany knows that he has kick-ass magic powers! :D AND a hint of GerIta! But the large blond guy is Germania…I didn't know a good human name for him. ^_^;<p>

REVIEW!


	13. Facing the bywyd Lleidr

And I'm back! I had to study again…don't know why since I failed the other damn test. -_-# But in a better (and non Romano sounding) mood finally the attacking Sealand stuff is over this chapter! Yay! XD

Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

Don't own Hetalia… T^T

* * *

><p>"WHY THE HELL ISN'T THIS WORKING?" Alice screamed and then glared at the map and crystal in front of her.<p>

"Uh…is something wrong Iggy?" Alfred tentatively asked as he inched over to her table.

"No…" Alice's eye twitched, "nothing's wrong…except this damned scrying spell is refusing to work at all!"

Alfred stared at her then said, "…do you have PMS right now?"

Alice death glared him and growled, "I do **_NOT_** have PMS Alfred! It's called being overwhelmed, overworked, and stressed!"

"Oh…you want me to do anything…?" Alfred asked with a concerned look.

Alice let out a sigh and said, "no..that's alright. I'm sorry for snapping at you. These damn feminine hormones are an absolute pain to deal with."

Alfred shrugged it off, "nay, it's cool. So what's the plan now?"

"I'm not sure.." She said as she looked back at the map. "It's extremely important that we track Peter down soon, not only so we can return Romano and Spain to their real ages, but so we can make sure that Peter can't attack anyone else."

"Maybe we should let of them try it." Ludwig suddenly said as he pointed over at Antonio and Lovino.

"Try what?" Alice asked, "The scrying spell?"

"Ja. Couldn't hurt could it?"

"Well…no. Actually that might work…They still should be tied a little to the years they lost…" Alice said as she looked over at Antonio who was trying to hug Lovino, which caused Lovino to start cursing at him in Italian and making Antonio laugh.

First they had Lovino try but his small hands proved to be too clumsy and uncoordinated to keep the crystal from not hitting anything.

After Alice used magic to fix the window and Feliciano had calmed Lovino down enough to stop crying Alice handed the crystal to Antonio.

"Be careful with this Antonio.." Alice said as she glanced over at Lovino who was still sniffling a little with hiccups and Feliciano rubbing his back. "We wouldn't want to have something else happen again."

"Okay! I'll be careful! But is he going to be okay?" Antonio asked as he pointed at Lovino.

"Ve~ si! Fratello only got a little scared by the glass breaking." Feliciano told him.

"I-I wasn't scared dammit! The shiny thing was being a bastard!" Lovino hiccupped.

"Then I'll try it now!" Antonio chirped as he started to gently swing the crystal over the map. After a few more swings in landed down on the map and Antonio cheered, "Yay! I did it!"

"Awesome job!" Alfred exclaimed as he gave Antonio a pat on the back, while Alice looked at where the crystal landed.

"O-Oh no…" She muttered. Then she ran to the window and started trying to look out it.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Go look at the map…it says that Peter's only a few blocks from our location."

!~!~!~!~!

"Now, is everyone ready? But be on your guard at all times or we might need to start our own daycare center." Alice said as she brandished her wand.

"HAHAHA! That's hilarious Iggy!" Matthew laughed. Then he pointed at Antonio and Lovino, "But they're little! So didn't we already start one?"

"HEY! I'm supposed to be the hero who makes all the jokes!" Alfred whined.

"Will the both of you be quiet! Do you want Peter to hear us before we hear him?" Alice growled. When they silently shook their heads she said, "Good."

"Are you ready Ludwig?" She asked Ludwig with a large brown cat next to him.

"Ja, And since Feliciano can't talk right now he wanted me to tell you that he decided it would be better for him to fight as a cat since it would make it harder for Sealand to grab him." Ludwig explained as Feliciano leaned against him.

"But is it a good idea to have the minis with us?" Alfred asked and pointed at Antonio and Lovino who was standing behind Ludwig and Feliciano.

"It's fine. Peter won't be able to drain them again until the mark on their neck disappears. And that will only happen when they grow back to their real age." Alice said then she looked at Feliciano, "Italy, make sure that you stay with the two of them since they can't defend themselves right now. We'll-!" but then she was interrupted by a grown up Peter jumping down in front of them.

"HA! I finally found you Jerk-!...wait..Jerk England?" Peter asked confused.

"Yes, and we're going to make sure that you're stopped Peter." Alice growled and pointed her wand at Peter while Alfred whined, "AWW! But I wanted to say the heroic phrase!"

Peter laughed and said, "Stop what? This is going to show all of you that I deserve to be a real country!" Then he pointed at Antonio and Lovino, "I already proved it with those two."

"YOU BLOODY GIT! That's not proving a damn thing!" Alice yelled at him. Then she turned everyone with her and whispered, "Obviously he's not going to listen to reason. What we need to do is exhaust him to the point that he's forced to expel the years he stole. Then we'll knock him out and tie the talisman to his arm. But don't allow him to touch you even with a single finger. Understand?"

"Yep! You can count on the hero!" Alfred chirped and posed.

"What is it with all of you wanting to just talk?" Peter asked with a frown. "At least I'm not a boring nation!" Then he ran to grab Alfred but only ran through him.

"Not fair!" Peter whined.

"Too bad you little brat. Now calm down and take a nap like a good boy." Alice said as he waved her wand and made some chains appear that flew over at Peter who dodged them. "HA! You can't catch me you jerk!" Peter said with a laugh, then kicked Alice in the stomach. "Take that! I'll show you all that I'm a real country! Whether you like it more not!" He exclaimed as he swatted Matthew away with one hand, then punched Ludwig in the face and kicked him in the stomach making him fall to the ground. But as Peter stood over Ludwig with an out-reached hand to touch the side of Ludwig's neck and drain him Peter fell down with chains wrapped around his legs.

"Now!" Alice cried as she and Ludwig stood up, then she jumped back just as Alfred and Ludwig rushed forward. After a string of punches and kicks Peter started to cough up a pearly white powder that flew over and landed on Antonio. In a span of a few seconds Antonio started growing from a six year old to a twelve year old to a teen and then finally a full grown Antonio stood next to Lovino who stared up at him.

"Gracias Inglaterra~." Antonio chirped as he picked up the still shocked Lovino.

"You're welcome." Alice said as she turned back to Peter. "Now we need to get Romano's years back. Don't let up you two." She said with a sad look at Peter. _I'm sorry for this…but it'll help you in the long run Peter._ She thought.

After another round Peter coughed up the powder again and shrunk to his normal age while the powder settled on Lovino who watched it fall.

After a minute Alfred asked, "Uh…why isn't Romano turning back to normal?"

"He will." Alice said as she tied a talisman to the sleeping form of Peter. "Because of how young he was turned it will take some time."

!~!~!~!~!

When Alice came back to the living room after she and Alfred had put Peter in one of the guess beds she found a still small Lovino standing there yelling at Antonio.

"It's your damn fault bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"What's my fault Lovi?" Antonio asked with a confused look.

"You already know dammit!" Lovino yelled as he stared growing but it wasn't noticed by anyone except Antonio. "Why the hell didn't you leave when I told you to bastard! Because of that dipshit move that damn brat attacked you dumbass! Why the hell didn't you listen to me?" Lovino yelled as his adult self. "I was worried as hell about you dammit!" But his words were cut off by Antonio's lips on his.

"I'm sorry Lovi~. I just wanted to help you." Antonio said as he broke off the kiss. "No hay nadie más importante en mi vida de lo que Lovino. [There's no one more important in my life than you Lovino.]"

Lovino blushed and turned his head away, "B-Beh, non si fa mai fare qualcosa che ancora dannatamente stupido bastardo... [W-Well don't you ever do something that damn stupid again bastard…]"

"Ahahaha~ Lo que usted diga Lovi~ [Ahahaha~ Whatever you say Lovi~]." Antonio chirped as he kissed him again.

Alice turned and walked out of the room before they noticed her, and she made sure to take Matthew with her.

"So they finally got together huh?" Alfred asked. Alice nodded, "Yes, it seems so."

"Yay! I'm so happy for fratello!" Feliciano chirped and hugged Ludwig who awkwardly hugged him back.

"So…." Alfred started, "You wanna pop in there on them?"

"LEARN SOME TACT YOU BLOODY GIT!"

* * *

><p>YAY~! Spamano! Finally! :D<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Frozen Intent

A free day! Yay me! :D And so free day means updating!

Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

Oh, and I did small re-edits with fight scene in the last chapter because I was rushed when I was typing it and after looking back at it I didn't like it too much. ^_^;

Well….I guess I can accept that I don't own Hetalia….But I don't wanna. Do I have to...? T^T

* * *

><p>"Ve~ it's great that you and big brother Spain are together now fratello!" Feliciano chirped when he walked into the room clinging to Ludwig.<p>

Lovino turned and glared at him. "Shut UP dumbass." He growled.

But Feliciano didn't notice and kept rambling, "You two look so happy together! I was really worried that you wouldn't be able to find someone since you always seem to not like other people and complain about them..oh! But you kind of complain about big brother Spain too! But that's a different because you like him!"

"Feliciano! CHIUDERE L'INFERNO FINO AL MOMENTO DANNAZIONE! [SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!]" Lovino screeched with all the fur on his ears and tail brisling.

Feliciano stared back with a confused look and his ears folded and his tail hanging down, "Huh? What's the matter fratello? It's just like with me and Ludwig! There's nothing to be mad about it!"

"It's because I don't want to fucking talk about it dumbass!...wait…what about you and the potato bastard…?" Lovino tentatively asked with a glare in Ludwig's direction.

Feliciano smiled brightly and said, "ve~ I thought that you already knew fratello! Ludwig and I are together now! So grazie fratello!" Then he lunged forward and wrapped his arms in a hug around Lovino.

"Grazie for what?" Lovino demanded as he tried to pry Feliciano off him.

"Because! If it wasn't for you pointing out that Ludwig and Holy Rome looked alike when you were little we never would have done that spell that let us find out!"

"…So all of you bastards decided to do a spell because a four year old said something…and just when I thought that all of you couldn't get anymore fucking stupid you go and prove me wrong." Lovino sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Actually, it was a very good thing you suggested it Romano." Alice said when she and Alfred chose to walk in. "Because of that spell we found out that Germany has very strong magical bloodlines that can, hopefully, help us stop Salvia."

"W-What? H-How long were you standing there….?" Lovino stuttered.

"Long enough~." Alfred smirked with a wink.

Lovino's shocked expression turned into a glare. "And just what is that supposed to mean bastard…?"

"Alfie means that he saw you too kissing!" Matthew perked up. "Romano and Spain! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-!" He said but he was silenced by Alice covering his mouth with her hand.

"I'm very sorry about that Spain. Thanks to this bloody spell Matthew is sort of…extremely childish right now." Alice said as she tried to keep Matthew quiet.

"ahaha~ it's alright Inglaterra. No harm down." Antonio laughed, then he hugged Lovino who turned away with a blush on his face.

"Ve~ that reminds me!" Feliciano perked up. "When this first started happening big brother Spain and I were fighting each other..but now we're not! Why is that?"

Alice looked thoughtful. "Well, when the spell first began it had a stronger power over you. But your concern for Romano allowed you both to suppress the instincts that the spell created in you."

"Grazie for explaining it England!" Feliciano chirped. But then he was cut off by a pound on the door and a loud, "YO! Let me in already! You can't leave awesomeness outside!"

Ludwig groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Sounds like bruder's here…"

"I'll go check to see if it's safe." Alice sighed and held her wand close to her side. "Wait! You can't go by yourself Iggy! What if he attacks you!" Alfred exclaimed as he ran up to her.

"If that brainless wanker decides to attack me then I'll just use my magic on him. It's as simple as that." She said. Alfred shook his head. "Whatever! I'm still coming with you since I'm the hero!"

As she looked through the peephole she said, "Well…he looks safe…"

"Great! Then let's let him in!" Alfred said as he threw the door open and Gilbert waltzed inside. "You know, you should've came to the door sooner! How could you let the awesome me be stuck out there!" Gilbert exclaimed. Then he saw Ludwig and ran to him yelling, "WEST! There you are!"

Alice stared at Gilbert, "Well…at least we know the wanker's not a vampire since we didn't invite the arse inside." Then she got a good look at Gilbert, "Oh joy. Wolf ears and tail, that means he's a werewolf. Isn't that just brilliant."

Apparently Gilbert had heard her say that since he turned around and said, "Hell yeah it's brilliant! I'm the most awesome werewolf alive!"

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned, "it's called sarcasm git."

"Whatever Ig.." Gilbert said then he shivered a little.

"Ve~ are you okay Prussia? You look cold!" Feliciano said as he ran up and started checking him. Then they all noticed a thin layer of ice on Gilbert's arm.

"huh? Ice? I know it's fall right now but how can there be ice?" Alfred asked as he looked out the window.

"Oh this?" Gilbert asked as he pointed at his arm. "Yeah..that unawesome Russian freak did this to me before I had the chance to get away from him."

!~!~!~!~!

"And just whose fucking idea was it for us to go to a place THIS DAMN COLD?" Lovino grumbled as he stumbled through the snow. Then he slipped on some snow and was caught by Antonio right before he started falling. "There you go Lovi! Try to be more careful." Antonio said as he let go of him.

"I can handle myself just fine bastard. I'm a hybrid remember?" Lovino said with a blush.

"I remember! But you're still my tomato~. I don't want anything to happen to you." Antonio chirped with a smile.

"Yeah…I get it…I-!" Lovino started to say but then he fell to the ground. "OW! What the hell…? Damn snow." He said as he tried to move his leg. "I'll get it Lovi~." Antonio said as he bent down to help Lovino. But when he saw a block of ice around Lovino's foot he called out to Alice, "Inglaterra! Come quick! There's ice around Lovi's leg!" then he started trying to break the spreading ice that was working its way up Lovino's leg and now his arms preventing him from breaking it with his claws.

By the time that Alice, Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Matthew had made it back to them the ice had already completely covered Lovino.

"No! Lovino!" Antonio cried as he beat against the ice covering Lovino.

"Big brother Spain! Your leg!" Feliciano cried as he pointed. Antonio looked down at his own leg that was covered halfway with ice. "No! We have to get Lovino out first!" Antonio cried when Alice started melting the ice a little with her wand.

"We will get him out! So hold still!" she yelled. But as she was melting the ice it formed even faster and covered Antonio and had halfway covered Gilbert before any of them had noticed.

"Dammit! I was too late!" Alice muttered as she took a step back from Antonio.

"OH~? So more of you have decided to join me? And look! Kaliningrad has come back to see me~." Ivan chirped from behind all of them making them jump and turn around to face him.

"Don't . You . EVER . call me that again!" Gilbert growled right before the ice covered his head.

Ivan pouted and said, "Why are you being so mean Kaliningrad? Don't you want to become one with Russia? The Baltics already have. And now these two have also." As he set his hand on the ice around Lovino. "I promise you that you'll all be happy~."

"Hell no commie! There's no way we'll become one with you!" Alfred yelled.

Ah..as annoying as ever Америка [America]. But why do you insist on calling me 'commie' when I'm not one anymore?" Ivan asked with a smile and a slight 'kol' under his breath.

"Once a commie ALWAYS a commie." Alfred said as he stuck his tongue out at Ivan.

While Alfred and Ivan were arguing Ludwig leaned over to Alice and whispered, "So what is he now..?"

"I think he's a yuki onna. They're like snow fairies but much much more dangerous…" she whispered back.

"Great…" Ludwig groaned. Then a second later Feliciano shifted into cat form and launched himself at Ivan with a panther-like growl.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig cried as he started to chase after him but was stopped by Alice grabbing his arm. "Don't! It's not just blood that will send him into a frenzy…anger does to. And thanks to Russia attacking Romano and Spain I'd have to say that Italy's good and pissed right now."

"B-But…" Ludwig stuttered as he looked up and watched the large cat trying to claw through a gigantic block of ice that Ivan had created right in from of him.

"Bad kitty~. You need to be taught a lesson da." Ivan said just as ice covered Feliciano in mid jump.

Ludwig broke free from Alice's grasp and ran over. "NEIN!...Verdammt Feliciano...du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist...ich...ich kann dich nicht verlieren... [NO!…dammit Feliciano…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me…I…I can't lose you…]" Ludwig whispered as he leaned against the ice block holding Feliciano with his face and hands touching the ice. "B-Bitte gehen Sie nicht... [P-Please don't go…]" Then a red glow started to appear on his hands.

"W-Was…?" Ludwig stuttered as the glow became brighter and melted the ice around Feliciano who fell out and collapsed into Ludwig's arms as he went back to human form again.

"Seems like this is the power that your father gave you." Alice called over as she and Alfred were fighting Ivan. "Now if you aren't too terrible busy can you please help us with him? Yuki onnas can't take heat."

"J-Ja…I'll get right on it." Ludwig said, then he closed his eyes and concentrated. After a second a huge tornado made of fire appeared. It swirled around and melted the ice around Antonio, Gilbert, and Lovino without hurting them then it slammed right into Ivan who screamed in pain and passed out when it hit him.

Alice quickly tied a talisman around his arm. "Well…I suppose I better heal him…" she said as he gently touched Ivan's arm with her wand and healed all his burns. Then she muttered a spell under her breath. "There. Now he's back at his own house. Unless someone like his crazy sister comes I doubt that anyone will bother him."

"Well, let's hope that THAT doesn't happen. The last damn thing we need is that bastard coming back." Lovino said as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Ahaha~ si! You're right mi amor." Antonio said as he wrung out his shirt.

"We all hope that." Alice said. "Well let's head back now."

!~!~!~!~!

"So what do we do now Iggy?" Alfred asked as they all sat in the kitchen eating pasta Feliciano made.

Alice looked over at the calendar on the wall and then back at Alfred. "We need to track Salvia down and stop her stop her. Especially since Halloween's tomorrow and we've almost run out of time."

"Ve~ well a lot has been going on!" Feliciano said, then he took a bite of pasta.

"True…but we still need to do this. From what we've seen so far a Halloween themed world is a VERY dangerous thing and should've be allowed to remain here."

"Yeah! I know! Halloween's fun because it's just one day a year! Having it all the time would be WAY too scary!" Alfred exclaimed.

"But it would be sexy~. Ohonhonhon~."

* * *

><p>Oh noes! What creepy person is that? And I'm still asking stupid questions… =_=;<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Warped Love

Is back! And once again the reason for not updating is studying. SOOOO much studying. =_= But I was very unorignal with what France is so he's like a seducer/incubus thing. ^_^;

Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

But I still don't own Hetalia….

* * *

><p>"Hmm? What's the matter? Is it that none of you can get enough of my sexy body~?" Francis asked with a wink and perverted smirk.<p>

"As if we'd even want to see you frog", Alice spat, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, why must you instead on being so mean to me Angleterre?" Francis pouted with a fake hurt look. "All I wanted to do was visit you and bring a few friends."

Huh? But me and Gil are already here mi amigo. So what other friends are you talking about?" Antonio perked up.

At that moment Salvia flew up from behind Francis. "Wow..so you people forgot about me already? I thought I was more memorable than that."

"WHY THE HELL ARE _YOU_ BACK BITCH?" Lovino growled.

"Well you still are a pissy thing ain't ya? But I'm here because I need something from you." She said, then she looked behind her and said, "Yao? You ready?"

"是的，我会从现在开始阿鲁 [Yes, I'll start now aru]." Yao said as he materialized from the shadows in front of Alfred. While murmuring in Mandarin Yao reached out to touch Alfred's forehead but bounced back against an invisible barrier. "His will's too strong right now aru."

When Yao said that Salvia frowned, then she turned to Francis and said, "looks like we need to break him. Go ahead and do your stuff Francis." Then she put up a barrier around her, Francis, Yao, and Alice to keep the others from being able to do anything.

"Ohonhonhon~. With pleasure mon ami~." Then Francis walked over to Alice and cupped her chin in his hand. While gently forcing Alice to look him in his now deep purple and glowing eyes he purred in a soothing voice, "Angleterre, why must you always fight me? You shouldn't fight…you know you want this~."

_N-No! I-I have to fight him!_ Alice panicky thought as she felt Francis's power start to have an effect on her.

"E-Everyone! L-Listen to me! China's a necromancer! They can control spirits of the dead! So keep the wanker away from Alfred! A-And the frog is a-!" But Francis cut her off by placing a finger on her mouth.

"Shhhh~. Such vulgar speech does not suit a belle femme [beautiful woman] such as yourself."

"You think I'm beautiful..?" Alice asked with a shy smile and cloudy eyes.

"Oui. The most beautiful in world~." Francis purred as he started to lean in closer, while Alfred watched it all with a shocked hurt look.

Then Alfred found his words again and shouted, "W-Wha…I-Iggy! Don't do this! He's only trying to control you!"

"That's what you'd like to believe isn't it Alfred?" Alice said as she looked over at him, "Sorry but that's not what's happening right now. Unlike you Francis has never left me."

"Left you…but you said that you forgave me for the Revolutionary War! You said that it's all in the past now!" Alfred cried, "Don't tell me that you were lying to me about it for all these years…"

Alice smiled at him with a dark look, "Yes Alfred, I've been lying to you for all these years. Did you really think there was a chance that I'd even forgive you for something like that? But I supposed you did do me a favor. Since you left I didn't have to bother getting rid of you."

"But England…I thought that you liked America! Why are you being so mean to him?" Feliciano asked when he saw the tears forming in Alfred's eyes.

Alice just scoffed, "Like him? Who could ever like or even tolerate someone like _him_? Even you and Romano are more useful than he is, at least neither one of you makes a mess of the entire world simply because you think it's your 'heroic' duty." Then she turned back to Alfred, "No one wants you in this world Alfred. All you do is just cause problems and get on people's nerves. So why don't you do us all a favor and disappear?" Then she leaned in and kissed Francis full on the lips.

"He looks broken enough. Try again Yao." Salvia said as she watched the tears fall down Alfred's face.

Yao nodded and placed his hand on Alfred's forehead. As he muttered in Mandarin a mark resembling '僕人' slowly appeared and darkened on Alfred's forehead. A second later Yao took his hand off and looked back at Salvia, "I'm done aru."

After a quick look at the blankly staring Alfred Salvia nodded and said, "Good. Let's head out. You can stay and have fun Francis." Then she flew over to Yao's shoulder and they both disappeared.

!~!~!~!~!

While Alice was still kissing Francis and the barrier had disappeared, Lovino twitched and then yelled, "CHE CAZZO? [WHAT THE FUCK?] Dammit stop making out with the French bastard and do something! You let the fairy bitch get away and take burger bastard with her!"

"Oh, shut up Romano. As you can see I'm busy right now? And it's a good thing that Alfred's gone, you should be happy."

"Think about what you're saying Inglaterra." Antonio said. "You wouldn't be acting like this if Francis wasn't controlling you."

"Ja, Spain's right." Ludwig pointed out. "You need to fight him off."

Alice looked back and forth from all of them, then up to Francis and back. "I think I get it…" There was a sigh of relief until… "You just want to deny us our love. I WON'T let that happen." Then she waved her wand at them. A second later Feliciano, Antonio, and Gilbert were locked in a brawl with Feliciano fighting as a cat and Gilbert fighting as a wolf, Lovino was stalking up to Ludwig with red eyes, and Matthew was busy trying to make snowmen in the room.

"W-Was…?" Ludwig gasped. Then he held up the cross to keep Lovino away from him.

"Have fun Germany~. This will teach all of you from keeping my Francis away from me." Alice smirked as she watched everything with an amused look.

"England stop this damned spell right now!" Ludwig yelled but he was only met with Alice's smirk. "Grr…"

"See Germany~. Angleterre's happy right now." Francis giggled and held Alice's hand. "She doesn't need that immature Amérique. She has me."

_He's right…America is immature…_ then an image of a smiling Alfred appeared in her head. _No…he can be immature but he's so much more than that…_

"Francis…" She whispered.

"Hmm? Yes mon amour?" Francis asked her with a smile.

"You…BLOODY WANKER!" Alice screamed as her eyes cleared and she kicked Francis right in the vital regions. "HOW . DARE . YOU . DO THAT TO ME YOU RAPING PERVERT! DON'T YOU **EVER** TOUCH ME OR GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!" Then she removed her spell and proceeded to beat Francis into unconsciousness. When Francis collapsed she fell to her knees and started crying. "A-Alfred…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…and please come back…"

* * *

><p>Wow..France is in a world of hurt right now. XD But he deserves it so it's all good. XD<p>

But the next (and last) chapter will be on Halloween!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Hard Resolutions

Told ya I'd be back on Halloween~! ^_^ And here I am! XD (and sugarhigh… =_=;)

**evemiliana**: Is okay. I was going for disturbing. ^_^; But glad you still like it! XD …is she really named after a drug..? I was trying to name her after a flower…

**Mitsuki Horenake**: Have fun with the stabby fun time! ^_^ (J-Just as long as it's not me….)

**Darker Tan Black12**: I think that Iggy already took care of that. XD

**Chelseaj500**: Yep! Poor America. XD And look! I did actually update! :D Almost didn't get to because of studying…

**Darkangels1112**: I guess so. XD But the only time I got hit on I didn't even realize it..if that's not an Italy moment I don't know what it… =_=;

If's it the last chapter and I haven't own Hetalia in all the others ones…I REALLY don't think I own it now. =_=

* * *

><p>"Ve~ it's not your fault England! It was big brother France controlling you that made you say all that to America!" Feliciano said as he held the still crying Alice in a tight hug.<p>

Alice hit her hand against his chest and cried, "NO! It was my fault! I shouldn't have let that damn frog control me like that! N-Now Alfred's…." Then she broke down in sobs again.

"OH PER L'AMORE DI-! [OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!] If you're really that damn worried about burger bastard then stop moping around and do something about it dammit!" Lovino yelled at her and made her flinch slightly.

"Fratello! That's not nice! England's really sad right now so don't yell at her!" Feliciano whined at Lovino who rolled his eyes in response.

"N-No..he's right. I can't just sit here crying like a girl. We still have to stop Salvia, whether we save Alfred or not.." Alice mumbled as she stood up, "We can't take this sitting down on our arses."

HELL YEAH! Let's kick that unawesome chick's ass and seize some vital regions while we're at it!" Gilbert jumped up and cheered.

Ludwig face-palmed and rubbed his forehead, "bruder…"

"Ahaha~ Gil sounds like he's ready." Antonio said with a laugh while Lovino muttered, "psycho albino bastard."

"Well first things first." Alice said ignoring Gilbert, "We need to find out where they went and make a plan of action. I don't think that I'll be able to scry for her since she's probably blocking it so we'll need to do it the old fashioned way and search for her."

"Then let's go." Ludwig said as he stood up with Feliciano clinging to him.

When night had fallen again they immediately started searching the neighborhood around them. It was going well until…."This is so unawesome! We've been walking around for hours! Are you sure that fairy chick's even around here?" Gilbert ranted/asked.

"Yes Prussia." Alice sighed, "my house was where the spell was done so this area is where the highest and strongest concentration of magic is at." Then she looked all around her, "But it IS weird that we haven't been able to find some sign of them. If only he had some way to look about all these buildings instead of just Matthew!"

They all stayed silent for a minute until Feliciano smiled and said, "Ve~ what about a broom?"

"Just how the hell is a **broom** supposed to help dumbass?" Lovino asked with an eye roll.

"Well…" Feliciano smiled, "didn't England say that she's a witch right now? You always see pictures of witches riding brooms around Halloween!"

"That…might actually work. Thank you for the idea Italy." Alice replied as she made a broom appear out of thin air.

"Ve~ prego!" Feliciano chirped as Alice mounted the broom. When she was sitting on it she looked back and said, "well, wish me luck." Then she kicked off and rose into the air being closely followed by Matthew.

After a few minutes she saw a distant light in front of her, so she circled back and landed next to the others.

"There seems to be a light up there." She said as she pointed in the direction. "But we'll need to be careful."

Once they reached the location they noticed that it turned out to be an old abandoned graveyard.

"V-Ve~ this place looks scary!" Feliciano whined and held onto Ludwig's arm who pulled Feliciano off and wrapped his arm around him. "Don't worry Feliciano, I won't let anything happen to you." Ludwig said as he gave Feliciano a light squeeze.

"And I won't let anything happen to you either Lovi~" Antonio said as he wrapped his arms around Lovino.

"W-Well…since we're here. Is everyone ready?" Alice asked.

!~!~!~!~!

When they started to move closer to the light Salvia looked up at them. "Well, look who's here. Don't let them get any closer Yao." She said then she turned back Alfred who was just blankly standing there in front of her.

Yao nodded then ran up and jumped onto a gravestone. With his hand now glowing in a black aura he waved it over the ground in front of him and said, "我命令你。上升死者的靈魂，為我服務. [I command you. Rise up spirits of the dead and serve me.]" One by one boney hands pushed out of the ground with a skeletal body following. In a span of minutes they now had a army of skeletons staring then down with blood red spots for eyes.

"Dammit! Now I know why they chose a graveyard!" Alice cursed. Then she jumped out of the way as one of the skeletons rushed at her. Just as another almost grabbed her it broke to pieces as a large axe cut through it.

"You go get Estados Unidos. We'll handle these guys." Antonio said as he broke through another skeleton. Alice nodded then took off while dodging as Lovino and Feliciano sliced through some with their claws, Matthew froze some, and Ludwig burned a large amount of skeletons into dust that blew away.

"SALVIA!" Alice cried when she reached them. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Saliva just smirked at her, "Too late England. Look at the time. It's 11: 55 right now, just four more minutes until I win. But I'll commend you on your efforts even if it was all in vain."

"You bitch.." Alice growled. _Dammit!_ _Think quickly..what are a fairy's weakness…?_ Alice thought as she glared at Salvia. Then she noticed the small necklace around Salvia's neck. _That's it! They're weak to rotting organic matter! That necklace must be some sort of protective charm._

Inwardly smirking, Alice started walking up to Saliva. "Actually Salvia. You're right. I am a fool to go against you, maybe a world full of Halloween is a good thing." Alice said with a smile.

"Ha! I knew you'd see it my way eventually." Saliva exclaimed. In a fit of excitement Salvia flew over to Alice to hug her but stopped when she saw Alice pull back.

"England..? What's wrong?" She asked with a confused look. "I thought that-!" Then she doubled over coughing and started turning green in the face with sores appearing all over her body.

"I'm sorry Saliva." Alice said as she held up the small necklace. "But this is the only way…"

Salvia glared but then smirked again, "You may have stopped me but the spell is still in place. It's contained in a real spirit right now." Then her legs started disintegrating.

"Real spirit…?" Alice asked confused. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Alfred. "NO!" She gasped.

"Yep, exactly. So if you want to end the spell all you have to do is destroy the one person you hold most precious in your heart…" Saliva replied, then disintegrated into nothing laughing all the way.

"No no no no!" Alice cried as she shook her head. "How can I do something like that to him? I love him with all my heart! I can never kill him!"

"A-Arthur…" Alfred asked with his eyes starting to clear. "You don't actually hate me..?"

"NO! I might call you a bloody brainless git and insult you, but I love you! Do you hear me! I . LOVE . YOU ALFRED F. JONES!" Alice cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Then…this is okay." Alfred said with a smile. "I'm the hero after all. This is a real chance to save the world. Even if I'm gone you'll still be my most precious person too Arthur. So you can do this, go ahead and save the world for me Iggy."

"A-Alfred…" Alice stuttered. Then she whispered an exorcising spell. Right before Alfred disappeared he leaned in close to her and kissed her on the lips whispering, "I love you Arthur Kirkland.." Then he was gone and a bright blue flash of light covered the entire graveyard.

!~!~!~!~!

"ALFRED!" Arthur cried as Alfred started to sit up.

"GAH! IGGY!" Alfred exclaimed as Arthur pulled him into a tight hug and started crying. "Wait..I'm alive..?"

"I think that the exorcising spell lifted the Halloween one…but Alfred, I'm so sorry!" Arthur said crying. "It's cool Iggy! I'm still here and the world's back to normal! All's well that ends well!" Alfred said with a huge smile.

"Yes." Arthur smiled. "I suppose so. But I wonder how the others are. Maybe we should go check."

When they had found them there were all in the meeting room.

"What the hell are you sprouting now burger bastard..?" Lovino asked with a look that suggested that Alfred had gone crazy.

"Dude! Don't you remember? We all had to fight that evil fairy friend of Iggy's who wanted to turn the whole world into Halloween! And everybody was turned into some type of monster! But Iggy was the hero this time and stopped it from happening!" Alfred exclaimed and waved his arms back and forth as he tried to explain.

"Um…Alfred?" Matthew asked, "Are you sure that you didn't eat too much candy last night and have a dream because of it? Remember? You did that last yeah, eh."

"Ve~ that sounds like a scary dream!" Feliciano chirped.

"WHAT? NO! It really-!" But Alfred as cut off by Arthur's hand on his shoulder.

"Shh.." Arthur whispered. "This'll be our little secret then." Alfred smiled and then kissed him on the lips without caring about the other people in the room. "Whatever you say Iggy. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! …candy still hasn't worn off yet. =_=<p>

YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW PLEASE! DOGSRULE _**OUT**_! (=ヮ=)৩


End file.
